


December

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: 31 days of December themed ficsPairings and themes listed at the top of each chapter





	1. Nivalis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin’s cheeks are red too, from exertion or cold or perhaps he’s just flustered, and there are flecks of snow in his dark hair. There’s clear joy in his eyes and his fingers are as pink as his lips and Minho doesn’t know, for a moment, which he wants to kiss more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: First Snow  
> Taemin/Minho

The text comes just after dawn; it’s been snowing all night and it’s at least knee deep by now. Minho frowns when he sees the unknown number, teetering on the edge of decision when another message comes through.

 

> **From Taemin: hey do u need help shoveling**
> 
> **To Taemin: i dont think ill need any help ty**
> 
> **To Taemin: but u can still come over if u want**
> 
> **From Taemin: already omw lol**

Minho snorts and peers out the window. The snow is light at least; he’d gone out to check earlier. And shoveling could be considered a replacement for his daily morning run, so before he can convince himself otherwise, Minho gets his coat, shovel and gloves and heads outside.

Only a few minutes after Minho finishes shoveling, Taemin rings the bell. “Come outside with me!” is the first thing he says when he sees Minho, grinning widely.

“What?”

“Come outside with me! Do you not play in the snow?”

“Not really-”

“Then come out!” Taemin tugs on Minho’s arm, and his grin is infectious so Minho _sighs_ and puts his coat back on. They end up going to the park; it’s been snowed over and no one is out so the snow is still perfect and fresh and new, though not for long. Taemin flops down back first and giggles as he spreads the snow around. Minho watches from the side, fighting back a grin of his own at how happy Taemin looks.

Taemin struggles up then and grabs Minho’s hand just to tug him down into the snow again and Minho _shrieks_ because the snow is cold, because he hadn’t been expecting Taemin (sweet, innocent Taemin) to do such a thing. But Taemin is _laughing_ and so is he, even as Taemin scoops up a handful of snow and smears it into Minho’s face, giggling all the while. Minho rolls over and manages to straddle Taemin, grabbing handfuls of snow and piling them on top of them, in his mouth to stifle his giggling. But it only makes Taemin laugh more, put his hands up in a silent plea for no more even as Minho keeps grabbing more snow from around them. It’s only when Minho sits back does he realize how pink the tips of Taemin’s fingers are, and he grabs them, lifts them to his mouth to blow hot air against them.

Taemin’s cheeks are red too, from exertion or cold or perhaps he’s just flustered, and there are flecks of snow in his dark hair. There’s clear joy in his eyes and his fingers are as pink as his lips and Minho doesn't know, for a moment, which he wants to kiss more.

But Taemin is still now too, gaze cast down towards Minho’s lips even though there’s still a slight smile on his own and he doesn’t protest when Minho leans down just a bit, so Minho leans down the rest of the way and kisses Taemin. Taemin’s lips are cold and he presses his fingers to the back of Minho’s neck because they’re freezing. Minho jumps back and Taemin giggles again, cheeks even pinker now. Minho rolls off of him and lays next to him, fumbling for his hand to warm his fingers.

“Your fingers are freezing, brat.”

“Because it’s _snowing_.”

Minho fights the urge to smooth another handful of snow against Taemin’s cheek, stays silent and instead continues warming Taemin’s hands in his. They’re soft, and his fingers are small, and Minho wonders how they would feel intertwined with his.

“Do you have a crush on me?”

“What? No, I just wanted to kiss you. Is that okay?”

“Huh,” Taemin says, and then, “yeah. It’s okay. I liked kissing you too, if you wanted to know. You can kiss me more, if you want.”

Oh, okay. “Do you want to go back then? I have hot chocolate.”

Taemin hums and nods, but doesn’t move. Instead, he twines his fingers with Minho’s, rolls over to face him. “Yeah, sure.”

“Come on, then.” Minho sits up and pulls Taemin up with him, shivering when the wind blows against them.

(And half an hour later, Taemin’s weight is blanketing Minho’s and he’s much warmer now. Minho thinks he likes chocolate flavored kisses best.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of cafe au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/597136)


	2. Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki shrugs, nuzzles into Kibum’s warmth and speaks quietly, “Swim south. It doesn’t get as cold in the deep…or…it’s harder to feel the change? Does that make sense? But that doesn’t matter, because I have my Kibummie.” saying this, Jinki presses his smile into Kibum’s shoulder, giggling when Kibum bats him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Baby, It's Cold Outside  
> Onew/Kibum (slight Jonghyun/Taemin)

The impending threat of winter means that it is time for them to bring Jinki’s tank inside; but even after moving the large glass tank inside, Jinki refused to get inside. He would always end up in Kibum’s bed, midnight blue tail flopped over Kibum’s legs. Kibum began to stop wearing pants to sleep - as cold as it was, the chafing began to wear on Jinki’s tail, and it would be better to suffer from cold than to have Jinki pouting up at him with big, wet eyes as Kibum tries to rub lotion on his dried out tail.  


“Jinki,” Kibum murmurs one night after Jinki has wiggled into Kibum’s bed, “what did you do when it got cold?”

Jinki shrugs, nuzzles into Kibum’s warmth and speaks quietly, “Swim south. It doesn’t get as cold in the deep...or...it’s harder to feel the change? Does that make sense? But that doesn’t matter, because I have my Kibummie.” saying this, Jinki presses his smile into Kibum’s shoulder, giggling when Kibum bats him away.

“Silly siren.”

Kibum can practically feel Jinki pout, but he smooths his hand down the arch of Jinki’s back to where skin meets tail. It makes Jinki melt immediately and Kibum, for once, is glad Jinki is so sensitive. “Are you tired?”

“I want to see the stars,” Jinki murmurs, fingers playing over the curve of Kibum’s hip, “take me outside?”

“You know it’s cold, siren.”

“I want to see the stars,” Jinki repeats, “must I really sing you to work, Kibummie?”

“I’m getting up, _jeez_.” Kibum struggles out of bed, shivering when his cold skin hits colder air and puts on pants before picking Jinki up. He’s getting heavier, but Kibum says nothing of it, choosing instead to inhale the saltwater and sunlight smell that is always around Jinki, that has come to permeate the room. Jinki’s arms go around his neck and Kibum struggles up to the main deck to find that they’re not the only ones there.

Taemin’s lavender hair is spilling out past his shoulders and he has a thick blanket wrapped around himself, but that’s not what Kibum focuses on because Taemin is standing on _his own two feet._

“Taemin,” Kibum calls out and Taemin spins around, eyes widening when he sees that he’s been caught, gives a too-innocent grin and a cheerful little wave.

“Hi?”

“Taemin, since when did you have legs?”

Taemin’s mouth opens, then closes, and he shrugs helplessly. So Kibum looks down at Jinki, innocent and small in his arms, says, “Jinki?”

“Kibummie?”

“You can walk, can’t you?”

“...No?” The pause tells Kibum everything he needs to know and he _sighs_ because Jinki always _has_ been an awful liar. So without pause, Kibum deposits Jinki down on the floor and ignores his keening noises in favor of going to Taemin and pinching him in the side for keeping such a secret for so long. Taemin just _cackles_ and then Jinki pounces on Kibum, legs wrapping around his waist as his arms clamp around Kibum’s neck. For a second, Kibum isn’t sure whether Jinki has him in a piggyback or a chokehold, and when he goes to hoist Jinki further up, his hands meet nothing but smooth skin.

Taemin cackles at the obvious surprise on Kibum’s face and Jinki’s soft giggles are right by his ear but Kibum ignores their too-quick chatter (most of the crew had tried to let Taemin teach them the sirens’ language but none of them could pick up the too-fast, lilting language). Kibum does catch his name and the word bed, but he thinks nothing of it.

“Come on, let’s go inside. You’re already starting to get cold.”

Jinki wiggles his toes and Kibum fights the urge to pinch them, instead follows Taemin back downstairs and _sighs_ when Taemin waits expectantly outside Kibum’s door. “What, is Jonghyun not good enough for you anymore?”

Taemin just gives Kibum an innocent little grin as he shakes his head. “Wanna stay with Jinki!”

And that is how Kibum ends up squished between the two sirens for the rest of the night. He has to say though, that he doesn’t quite mind it.

Even if Jonghyun does tease him about it for the rest of the month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of siren au (http://eorumverba.tumblr.com/tagged/siren-au)


	3. Pellabor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kibummie, so pretty,” Minho murmurs, leaning in to kiss Kibum again, softer this time. Kibum finds their pulse race at the words and they flush even closer, tentatively running their fingers through Minho’s hair as Minho’s hands fall to Kibum’s waist, effectively pulling them even closer. Kibum kisses Minho like they’re dying, like Minho’s lips and tongue and teeth and their shared breath are the only things keeping them alive, and Minho kisses back just as fiercely, fingers slipping under Kibum’s shirt to lightly scratch at their hipbones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Ice Skating  
> MInho/Kibum

It’s their third night in Paris and Minho is clearly restless, although Kibum can hardly understand why. They’d been in meetings for most of the morning and Kibum had been styling him all afternoon for the major shoot that would take place the next day, but here Minho is, pacing through their hotel room.

“Minho,” Kibum calls out when Minho comes back from the kitchen (again), “do you want to go out and do something?”

Minho looks up and over at Kibum and _smiles_ , and Kibum feels their heart flutter. “Yeah, do you?”

“No,” Kibum says it bluntly and Minho’s face falls, but they continue, “but we can do something. It’s Paris, after all.”

“And we need to get souvenirs for everyone at home, don’t we?”

“Yeah.” Kibum stands and goes over to Minho, fixing his bangs and the extensions they’d put in earlier that day. His hair falls to his shoulders and Kibum _likes_ the way the extensions frame his face, how boyish and youthful Minho looks. Minho catches Kibum’s hand in his and twines their fingers together, kisses them softly before letting them pull away.

“Kibummie, so pretty,” Minho murmurs, leaning in to kiss Kibum again, softer this time. Kibum finds their pulse race at the words and they flush even closer, tentatively running their fingers through Minho’s hair as Minho’s hands fall to Kibum’s waist, effectively pulling them even closer. Kibum kisses Minho like they’re dying, like Minho’s lips and tongue and teeth and their shared breath are the only things keeping them alive, and Minho kisses back just as fiercely, fingers slipping under Kibum’s shirt to lightly scratch at their hipbones.

“Kibum,” Minho’s voice is lower, slightly rough and his breaths are harsh, “Kibum, do you want to stay in instead?”

And Kibum _wants_ to, wants to so much but they also don’t _know_ \- and Minho must see their hesitation because he smiles, smooths a hand through Kibum’s hair and kisses them once again, softer. “It’s okay, Kibummie. Only what you’re comfortable with.”

Kibum suddenly wants to cry then, just for how understanding Minho is, how patient and loving and sweet. “I love you, you know that.”

“I do, I love you too, so much.” Minho kisses Kibum again for good measure, then pulls away to grab both of their jackets from the closet.

It’s not until they get outside and are standing in the cold that Kibum realizes they have no idea what to do. But Minho seems to know where they’re going; he takes Kibum’s hand in his and begins to tug them down the street as he stares at his phone.

“Where are we going?”

Minho just smiles at Kibum and shakes his head. “It’s a surprise.”

And a surprise it is: they end up at an ice rink and Kibum turns to Minho, confusion clear on their face. Minho’s looking back at them, love and adoration and _joy_ in his eyes and then he says, “We haven’t had time for a proper date in a while, have we?”

It’s true: their busy schedules meant night after night of designing and coordinating and researching for Kibum, day after day of modeling and meetings and styling for Minho. Kibum enjoyed the busy life (and the paychecks) but they’d _missed_ being with Minho. They’d missed the simple nights where they could curl up in bed with Minho and kiss the night away; now Minho has to drag them to bed at 4am after much protest that _I’m almost done, one more minute and I’ll come to bed I promise._

Kibum wants to kiss Minho _so badly_ at that moment but they don’t because they’re in public, because there is his reputation to think about, because they aren’t brave enough to do something so concrete in public.

“I love you,” is what they settle to whisper, and then, even quieter, “I want to kiss you.”

Minho just smiles and wraps his arm around Kibum’s shoulders before they enter the rink. Kibum’s almost surprised that Minho hasn’t bothered to cover his face, because the girl working the front desk immediately recognizes them (or at least, Minho), but Minho puts a finger to his lips and _smiles_ and Kibum remembers that oh, that’s why.

Minho puts some money down on the counter (he tells Kibum to tell her that it’s to cover the cost of the night and the rest is for her) and her eyes go wide, but Kibum insists that it’s okay, that it’s her tip. They get their skates finally and find a bench to put them on and just when Kibum is about to put theirs on, Minho gets to his knees and pulls off Kibum’s shoes, takes the skates and begins to lace them. Kibum starts to protest, but Minho looks up at him and the sheer emotion in his gaze makes Kibum’s mouth close. He’s suddenly all too aware of how handsome Minho is, even doing such a mundane task like lacing Kibum’s skates. Minho looks up at Kibum through his bangs when he’s done and Kibum smiles down at him. They can practically see the love swell in Minho’s gaze.

When Minho has laced his skates as well, he takes Kibum’s hand and they walk to the edge of the rink. Minho steps on the ice first, effortlessly and Kibum follows, almost falls into his waiting arms. Minho _laughs_ and his eyes squint up joyously and Kibum couldn’t hit him even if he wanted to for the way Minho skates backwards out of reach.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“It’s easy,” Minho’s smile is still on his lips, “have you never skated before? I mean, I haven’t as well, so that’s no excuse.”

“Choi Minho, I swear-” but then Minho skates up to them then and laces their fingers together, pulling Kibum from the wall. It’s easier having Minho to lean on as they skate and while their steps aren’t as fluid as Minho’s, Kibum soon picks up the rhythm of skating, even if they don’t let go of Minho’s hand. By the end of the night, Kibum’s grip has relaxed enough so they’re just holding hands because they _can_ , and Kibum thinks they’ll have to go ice skating more often.

As soon as they leave the rink, Minho turns to Kibum with mischief in his eyes as he says, “So, are you hungry? I heard the first floor of the Eiffel Tower has an excellent restaurant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after Fugue and Variation (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8557450/chapters/19619110)


	4. Bellaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And only when they’ve made enough cookies to feed a nation does she bring the bowl to the couch for them to all curl up and dip their fingers in to scoop out cookie dough. Junghee playfully nips at Gwiboon’s finger at more than one point and Eunsook swears Junghee and Tae have almost kissed twice and even Minjung and Gwiboon have joined in on the mischief and are smearing batter all over Junghee and Tae’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: Cookies  
> Fem!OT5

It’s Gwiboon that has organized the get-together; Eunsook is the last to arrive and already there are wine glasses on the glass coffee table and it’s Tae that notices her first, a lazy grin crosses their lips when they see her.

“Hey, Eunsookie.”

Junghee and Gwiboon and Minjung look up as well and Eunsook is suddenly surprised to see how soft they all look; Junghee and Tae without heavy eyeliner and dark, tight clothes. They’re both wearing big, comfortable looking sweaters and even Gwiboon has dressed down to her standards. Minjung’s hair is loose and Eunsook thinks this is the first time she’s seen it out of its severe ponytail; the way the dark curtain of hair falls around her face makes her face look rounder, more boyish and youthful.

“Do you want some wine?” Junghee is already reaching for the bottle and when Eunsook shakes her head, she shrugs and pours herself and Tae another cup.

“We were gonna make cookies,” Tae says then, “you’re just in time.”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Of course,” that’s Gwiboon, she rolls her eyes at Gwiboon and moves just a little bit closer to Junghee to twine their fingers together. Eunsook goes to sit on the floor but Tae moves from the couch so Eunsook can sit, leans their head against her leg as she begins to play with their hair.

“If we’re going to make cookies, shouldn’t we get up?”

“Probably.” None of them move though, just sit staring at the TV, which is on mute.

Gwiboon is the first to get up; Junghee pinches her thigh to make her yelp and jump up off the couch. Minjung follows and then Junghee, then Tae stands and pulls Eunsook up. There’s already two boxes of cookie mix sitting on the counter and Gwiboon directs them all so they have separate jobs (eggs, water, oil, mixing and oven duty respectively) and once the batter is all mixed (Gwiboon makes sure no one can dip their fingers into the mix) they begin to press the dough into cookie shapes - Tae eats more than they press and Gwiboon _sighs_ when they pout, leaves in a layer of mix in the bowl for them to all eat later.

And only when they’ve made enough cookies to feed a nation does she bring the bowl to the couch for them to all curl up and dip their fingers in to scoop out cookie dough. Junghee playfully nips at Gwiboon’s finger at more than one point and Eunsook _swears_ Junghee and Tae have almost kissed twice and even Minjung and Gwiboon have joined in on the mischief and are smearing batter all over Junghee and Tae’s faces. It’s Tae that dabs dough onto Eunsook, delicate and only on the tip of her nose and cheeks (she feels them draw a little smiley face but she just rolls their eyes at the demure smile they give her) and it’s Junghee that kisses her face clean, a playful grin on her lips.

They’d all forget about the cookies if it weren’t for Gwiboon, Eunsook thinks - she’s the only one that has remembered to set an alarm and as soon as it goes off, they all race for the oven to find the cookies ready. Gwiboon shoos them back and carefully spoons them into another, smaller container before they can all burn themselves on the fresh-out-the-oven cookies.

“Back to the couch, you lot.”

It’s there where they devour the cookies as soon as they’re deemed cool enough and it’s nice, the fireplace has made the room warm and it smells like vanilla and cookies and Eunsook is pressed between Tae and Gwiboon (her two favorite people in the world) and she’s full from the cookies and Eunsook thinks that she’s finally found a family with the four of them.


	5. Pruina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bundling up, they head outside and Tae immediately falls to their knees so they can roll over to make a snow angel. They cackle at the uncomfortable look on Eunsook’s face and beckon her to make an angel next to them, but she wrinkles her nose and shakes her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Playing in the Snow  
> Fem!Onew/Taemin

It’s Tae that knocks on Eunsook and Minjung’s door; they’re alone (surprisingly) and there’s a sullen pout marring their face. “Come outside with me?”

“Where’s Junghee? Or Jongin?” Minjung asks, voice dry. She’s in the middle of her second set of planks and Tae flips her off.

“Jongin’s on a _date_ ,” Tae scoffs, “and Junghee _hates_ the cold. She’s with Gwiboon, anyway. I think. Eunsookie, come outside with me?”

“Why?”

“It’s _snowed_. Come out!”

“Why can’t Minjung?”

“She’s _busy_ , and I like you better anyways. You’re nice.”

“Fuck off, Tae.”

Tae’s lips curl back and Eunsook can practically imagine their hackles raising and their tail lashing (had they been in their daemonion form, anyway) and to calm them down, she quickly says, “I’ll come outside with you, Tae.”

After bundling up, they head outside and Tae immediately falls to their knees so they can roll over to make a snow angel. They cackle at the uncomfortable look on Eunsook’s face and beckon her to make an angel next to them, but she wrinkles her nose and shakes her head.

“Come on, Eunsookie! Play with me!”

Eunsook shakes her head, more insistent this time - the cold is already seeping into her bones and she shivers - but then Tae _lobs_ a hastily made snowball at her head and Eunsook shrieks and tries to go after them but they’ve already stood and started to run away, cackling.

“For a cat, you sure love the snow,” Eunsook manages to get out when she finally manages to catch up to Tae, who has stopped sprinting through the fluffy snow and is now drawing idle patterns in the snow.

“I’m not a cat,” Tae says mildly, “my daemonion form being a cat doesn’t make _me_ a cat any more than it makes Minjung a dog - never mind.” there’s a smirk flirting with their lips and Eunsook sighs.

“You just have…a lot of catlike mannerisms.”

Tae shrugs and yawns, accepting Eunsook’s hand that pulls them up. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Tae, you’re freezing!” Eunsook holds Tae’s fingers in hers and they give her a catlike grin before twining their fingers together.

“Any excuse to hold your hand.”

“Come on, inside.”

Tae pouts and _nods_ , shakes their hand loose and drags behind Eunsook as they begin to trudge back inside. Eunsook is not expecting the snowball that hits her square in the back of her head, but Tae’s cackling laughter is familiar and this time, Eunsook doesn’t hold back from her retaliation.

Minjung takes one look at the both of them (dripping snow, flakes still in their hair and dusting their clothes; they’re panting and their cheeks are flushed red from exertion) and _sighs_.


	6. Mulciber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t sleep…” Jonghyun shrugs, plays with the hem of his sleeping dress (it’s flannel and red and while it’s a long shirt for Jinki, it swamps Jonghyun and makes him appear even tinier than he is) as he looks at Jinki, eyes wide for sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Warm Fire  
> Jonghyun/Onew

When Jinki goes downstairs during the middle of the night for a drink of water, Jonghyun is there. He’s half-asleep on the couch but he brightens when he sees Jinki, smiles and waves.

“Hi, Jinki.”

“What are you doing up?”

“I can’t sleep...” Jonghyun shrugs, plays with the hem of his sleeping dress (it’s flannel and red and while it’s a long shirt for Jinki, it swamps Jonghyun and makes him appear even tinier than he is) as he looks at Jinki, eyes wide for sympathy.

“Do you want me to make tea? That usually helps a bit, doesn’t it?”

Jonghyun hums as he thinks, then shakes his head. “Hot cocoa?”

“Spoiled,” Jinki teases, but he goes to the kitchen all the same. Jonghyun follows and very helpfully gets the hot chocolate mix (three packets because while Jinki is fine with just one pack, Jonghyun _needs_ two or it won’t be sweet enough for him). Jinki pours water in the cups after Jonghyun dumps the mix in and lets him stir before Jinki puts them in the microwave. When it’s done, Jonghyun gets the box of cookies from the cabinet and widens his eyes at Jinki as he pouts.

“Fine, we can open the cookies.”

“And can we go to my room? Want my fireplace, please?”

“Spoiled,” Jinki repeats, softer this time, but he follows Jonghyun up the stairs and to his room. They settle on his bed, cookies in between them and Jonghyun blows both his and Jinki’s mugs so they don’t burn their tongues on the hot cocoa.

He finishes his drink first and licks his lips, pleased as he feeds Jinki a cookie. Jinki wraps an arm around Jonghyun’s shoulders as he settles into the curve of Jinki’s side and tangles their fingers together. Jinki doesn’t know how long it takes, but by the time he’s finished with his hot chocolate, Jonghyun is fast asleep. Their fingers are still intertwined and Jinki carefully leans over Jonghyun to put his empty mug and the full plate of cookies on the nightstand next to Jonghyun’s own mug. And then he settles down to sleep as well, bringing the blankets up over both of them.

When he wakes, Jonghyun is still asleep, and their fingers are still entwined.


	7. Lumen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stars are out like they’ve never been before; the moon is full and bright and beautiful and there are no clouds in the sky at all. The night is perfect, and for a moment, Kibum doesn’t want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven: Starry Night  
> Jonghyun/Kibum

Kibum is just drifting off when he feels fingers brush the skin of his tail. When he opens his eyes, he’s not surprised to see Jonghyun there, grinning a little.

“Your tail’s pretty,” they murmur, quiet enough so they won’t wake Taemin. When Kibum looks down, he has to agree: his tail is a pretty pale bluish-green color, and he hums.

“I’m content...that’s what I noticed blue-green means.”

“Content?” Jonghyun’s fingers are still playing with Kibum’s tail and they retract them suddenly, voice sad, “it’s changing colors.”

“Pink,” Kibum mumbles, looking anywhere but Jonghyun, “I’m uncertain...or flustered.”

“Flustered?” Jonghyun repeats, as if they don’t know _why_.

“Anyway, what are you doing up?”

“Come to the surface with me-”

“What, no-”

“Please? Just for a little…”

Kibum tells himself it’s the annoying, whiny tone Jonghyun has that makes him say yes, but he can’t even convince himself of that. “Fine, fine.”

Jonghyun easily keeps pace with Kibum, the strokes of their tails easily carry them to the surface and Jonghyun floats on their back in full view while Kibum keeps only his head and shoulders above the water.

“So what did you want?”

“Look up,” Jonghyun says, and when Kibum does, he _gasps_.

The stars are out like they’ve never been before; the moon is full and bright and _beautiful_ and there are no clouds in the sky at all. The night is perfect, and for a moment, Kibum doesn’t want it to end.

“Your tail is blue now, what’s that mean?”

“I’m relaxed.”

“Your tail is _never_ blue,” Jonghyun remarks, “unless it’s just us.”

Kibum wishes they hadn’t noticed. “Shut up.”

“Oh, now it’s changing. White! Mine is white too!”

“White means I’m frustrated. Your white just means your tail is dry - which it is currently not.”

Jonghyun pouts and lets out a little _humph_. “You’re no fun, Kibummie. The stars are pretty and I’m happy and you’re _mean_.”

Kibum scoffs and swims in lazy strokes over to Jonghyun, who has begun to let himself drift away. “Come back, you.” their hands latch onto each other and Jonghyun giggles.

“You _do_ care, Kibummie.”

“Of course I care, slily.”

“I’m not silly!”

“Jonghyunnie,” Kibum ignores Jonghyun’s protests because if he kept listening, he’d burst out laughing and ruin his image, “do you want to stay here or go back and sleep?”

“We...can sleep. If you’re tired.”

“Are you going to sleep too?”

“With you,” the way they say it is more of a question than a statement, and Kibum laughs.

“Of course, silly.”

Jonghyun’s face brightens considerably and without preamble, they let go of Kibum’s hand and say, “Race you back down!”

And had they stayed behind for just another moment, they would’ve noticed that Kibum’s tail was bright [red](http://jewelry.lovetoknow.com/image/139118~Mood-Ring-Color-Chart.gif).


	8. Incaeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Jonghyun’s mom just smiles wide and hugs Minho tight, whispers in his ear that I’m glad that Jonghyun has finally found someone that makes him happy. Sodam is there too, she hugs Minho tighter than Jonghyun’s mom had and pats him on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight: Family Dinner  
> Jonghyun/Minho

This time, Minho comes to Jonghyun’s early Christmas dinner with his family not as a friend, but as a boyfriend. It goes very well, all things considered; Jonghyun’s mom asks where Kibum is, and Jonghyun barely flinches at the mention of him, just tightens his hold on Minho’s hand.  


****

“We don’t speak anymore, mom. I’m...with Minho now. He makes me happy.”  


And Jonghyun’s mom just smiles wide and hugs Minho tight, whispers in his ear that _I’m glad that Jonghyun has finally found someone that makes him happy._ Sodam is there too, she hugs Minho tighter than Jonghyun’s mom had and pats him on the shoulder.

“Hi, Minho.”

“Hi, Sodam,” Minho mimics. It makes Jonghyun giggle before he goes in to hug his sister, eyes wet from happy tears.

“Don’t start crying _already_ , Jonghyunnie,” Minho teases, “we haven’t even sat down yet!”

“I’m just so _happy_ -” Jonghyun sniffles and squeezes Minho’s hand once, a wordless thank you.

Jonghyun doesn’t let go of Minho’s hand even when they sit down to eat and Minho smooths his thumb over Jonghyun’s knuckles absently before they all begin to dig in. Dinner is as good as it usually and Minho can’t help laughing when Jonghyun’s mom jokes that she would have made ramen if she knew Minho was coming. Jonghyun stifles his laughter with his hand before spooning a large helping of stir fried octopus onto his plate.

“So how long have _you_ two been together?” Sodam is looking at Minho when she says it, a playful grin on her lips that quite matches the ones that are always flirting with Jonghyun’s lips.

“Officially, not that long…” Minho glances sidelong at Jonghyun, unsure of how much Jonghyun is willing to let them know.

Jonghyun nods and squeezes Minho’s hand beneath the table. “A few weeks.”

“I don’t even have to give my _take care of him_ speech,” Jonghyun’s mom says, mostly to Sodam and Jonghyun. She’s grinning as well when she continues, “Minho has certainly proved himself time after time.”

“Hopefully he’ll keep _Jonghyunnie_ out of trouble, too. And get him to bed on time.”

“I’m not a _baby_ ,” Jonghyun squeaks, outraged, “and it’ll be _me_ looking after _him!_ And don’t call me Jonghyunnie!”

“Remember when you almost fell into the pond when we went duck feeding, Jonghyunnie?”

“Shut up!”

“They sound married already, don’t they?”

Jonghyun’s mom nods, smiles at the two of them before her expression hardens just a little. “You two don’t be shy now, okay? Call me, and visit often. This is your home too, Minho, we’re your family too. Which means you should know about the time when Jonghyun was a baby, and he-”

“ _Mom!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of timeline au


	9. Caldor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to contradict this statement, Taemin pushes gently on Kibum’s chest so they can switch positions. And when Taemin is perched delicately over Kibum, they lean down and kiss the sensitive spot on Kibum’s neck, little huffs of laughter warming the skin of Kibum’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine: Hot Chocolate  
> Taemin/Kibum

“We should make hot chocolate.” It’s the first thing Taemin says when they wake up from their nap. Kibum has been up for a while and he snorts as he looks down at Taemin, dubious.

“Good morning to you too, then.”

Taemin can’t help the giggle that escapes their lips and they pat Kibum’s thigh, their wordless request for a kiss. Kibum sighs again but there’s no real exasperation in the gesture because Taemin is so _cute_ that he couldn’t deny them anything. Kibum puts his book down on the nightstand and rolls over on top of Taemin so the younger is squashed by his weight. Before Taemin can complain, Kibum kisses them, sucking on their bottom lip like he knows they love. Taemin’s lips curve up into a grin before they break the kiss. They lean in once more but it’s only to kiss the hoops on either side of Kibum’s lower lip as their hands come up to tangle in Kibum’s hair. Taemin’s grinning as they lead Kibum into another kiss and Kibum sees why when Taemin tugs on the piercings - Taemin _knows_ how sensitive they are.

“Taemin,” Kibum mumbles, pulling back just the slightest, “what are you doing?”

Taemin just tilts their head to the side, an innocent grin on their lips. Their hair looks like an inky halo around them and Kibum brushes their bangs from their eyes. “I’m not doing anything, Kibummie.”

And to contradict this statement, Taemin pushes gently on Kibum’s chest so they can switch positions. And when Taemin is perched delicately over Kibum, they lean down and kiss the sensitive spot on Kibum’s neck, little huffs of laughter warming the skin of Kibum’s neck. When Taemin pulls away, they ask, “Do you want to make hot chocolate now?”

Kibum thinks he’s probably going to kill Taemin one day, and when he grumpily tells Taemin that, Taemin just giggles.

“Found a recipe for pumpkin spiced hot chocolate, Kibummie.”

“And you bought everything already, didn’t you?”

Taemin hums and nods before rolling off of Kibum and holding out their hand for Kibum to take. “Come on, Kibummie.”

Kibum huffs and takes Taemin’s hand in his (it’s warm and soft and Kibum thinks their fingers fit perfectly together) and lets Taemin lead him downstairs to the kitchen. The recipe is on Taemin’s phone; Kibum skims it and nods as he goes along. “It looks simple enough. You’re sure you have everything we need, though?”

Taemin nods, sticking their lower lip out in a pout as they do so. “I’m not an idiot, Kibummie…”

“Can you pour the cream and milk, then? It needs to heat up.”

Taemin obligingly gets a cup of heavy cream and two cups of milk and pours them into the pan Kibum has put on the stove. Kibum is already measuring out a cup of chocolate chips (Taemin has bought Ghirardelli because they _know_ that’s Kibum’s favorite, and Kibum can’t resist eating a few as he measures out the correct amount.

“It’s heated,” Taemin calls out, and Kibum nods, “do you have a bowl ready?”

Kibum does not, but he quickly gets one, pours in the chocolate chips and lets Taemin drizzle the cream and milk in over the chips. Taemin gets a spoon and begins to stir the mixture while Kibum stands on his toes to reach the vanilla extract and pumpkin spice from the cabinet. “How much of these?”

“Um…” Taemin checks their phone, “half a teaspoon of each, and hurry before it gets _cold!_ ”

Kibum mimics their tone as he measures it out and adds it into the mixture. “Done, there.”

“Whipped cream!” Taemin sounds offended that Kibum has not mentioned the whipped cream, and Kibum rolls his eyes before going to the fridge to get the can of whipped cream. Taemin pours hot chocolate for both of them and then puts whipped cream in their mug to top their drink off. It’s to the couch then - they curl up together with warm mugs in their hands and it’s _good_ , better than Kibum had expected.

And the taste of Taemin’s lips is even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of piercing au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/585514)


	10. Gladiolus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinki digs in his pocket for his phone and swipes through his gallery until he finds a picture of him and Taemin - they’re lying on Taemin’s bed and Jinki’s lips are pressed to Taemin’s cheek. Taemin’s eyes are squinted up and he has a wide smile on his lips and they look so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten: Mittens and Scarves  
> Onew/Minho, Onew/Taemin

> **From Minho: wyd?  
>  **

Jinki can’t help the smile that plays across his lips when he sees Minho’s text and he picks up his phone, pulse speeding as he answers.

> **To Minho: nothing, why?**
> 
> **From Minho: its snowing lol we should go skating**
> 
> **To Minho: what, no?? Im trying to save money anyway**
> 
> **From Minho: well**
> 
> **From Minho: thats a shame**
> 
> **From Minho: i already bought tickets lol**
> 
> **From Minho: ill be there in 5, get dressed**

Jinki’s heart skips a beat and he goes to his closet, worrying his lip even as he tries to stay calm. Would this be a date? What would he wear? He’s just pulling on a coat over his dark turtleneck and plaid green jacket when he hears a knock on the door. It’s Minho - he looks casually stylish in a long tan coat and a striped sweater. There’s a scarf wrapped around his neck that matches the blue of his sweater and offsets the tan and Jinki thinks he might be staring a bit too much.

“Hi,” he’s breathless, “you look nice.”

“You do too,” Minho _smiles_ and Jinki melts, “you ready?”

“Of course. How much was this though? So I can pay you back-”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on me. Please, don’t worry about it. Now come on, babe.” Jinki flushes pink at the petname (Minho has taken to calling him by the English petname and Jinki does not mind at all) and follows Minho out after locking up.

One of Minho’s friends has parked his car downstairs and Minho opens the backdoor for Jinki, then slides in next to him. “Jinki, you remember Changmin, right? And Yoochun.”

And Jinki does, vaguely, even if Minho had introduced them as Max and Micky. “Thank you for picking us up.”

“Of course,” Changmin says, “any friend of our Minho is our friend too.”

“And any _boyfriend_ of his is-”

“He’s not my boyfriend, shut up!” but Minho is laughing, and Jinki’s face flushes pink. Minho’s boyfriend.

“I actually have a boyfriend back in Korea,” he murmurs, “Taemin.”

“Taemin?”

“He’s in high school still, but we’ve known each other for...a long time,” Jinki feels his lips curve up into a grin when he speaks, “I love him a lot.”

“Do you have a picture?” Yoochun asks, twisting around to look at Minho and Jinki. Jinki digs in his pocket for his phone and swipes through his gallery until he finds a picture of him and Taemin - they’re lying on Taemin’s bed and Jinki’s lips are pressed to Taemin’s cheek. Taemin’s eyes are squinted up and he has a wide smile on his lips and they look so _happy_.

“He’s very cute.”

Minho leans over to look as well and he doesn’t seem as pleased, not like Yoochun does. As soon as their gazes meet, Jinki averts his gaze, takes his phone back and puts it back in his pocket. “How long until we get there?”

“Not long, Jinki.”

If either Changmin or Yoochun can feel the sudden tension in the air, neither of them show it. Changmin just keeps driving, and it is quiet.

As soon as they get out of the car, Changmin and Yoochun drive away. Minho grabs Jinki by the wrist and tugs him out of the cold. The warmth is short-lived, however - as soon as they step outside, they’re assaulted by snowflakes and the sounds of many people laughing and talking. Minho easily steps onto the ice first and then Jinki follows; he slips and Minho’s hands shoot out to catch him. Jinki balances himself quickly, but keeps his hand in Minho’s, telling himself it’s so he won’t fall and not because he’s…

“Have you been skating before?” Jinki asks instead.

“Ah...yes. I haven’t skated in a while though. You?”

Jinki shakes his head instead of answering, watching a younger girl twirl easily on the ice ahead of them. “It’s amazing, what people can do on the ice.” and that they’re holding hands and no one _cares_.

“We could do that too, if you want.” Minho tightens his grip and Jinki looks over at him, startled.

“What?”

Instead of answering, Minho begins to spin them around until Jinki is laughing and begging for Minho to stop. Minho has a wide grin on his lips when he finally slows and stops them from spinning, but he doesn’t let go of Jinki’s hand when they begin to skate normally again.

“Your hand is cold,” Minho murmurs, and Jinki shrugs.

“I forgot to bring my gloves-”

“Here,” Minho nudges them towards the corner of the rink and pulls off his own scarf to wrap it gently around Jinki’s neck, “I wish I had gloves too...I’m sorry.”

“Minho…” Minho has snowflakes in his hair and suddenly it feels like it’s just them on the rink, and Jinki doesn’t even feel cold anymore. He doesn’t know who moves first, but there comes the soft touch of Minho’s lips against his and Jinki’s hands come up to wrap around Minho’s neck, fingers teasing the soft strands of Minho’s long hair.

It’s Minho that pulls away after a lingering suck to Jinki’s lower lip and it’s then when Jinki realizes what he’s just done. His heart sinks not because of the fact that _does this count on cheating on Taemin?_ but...

His heart sinks because he doesn’t _care_.


	11. Matthiola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun sounds dazed and Taemin backs him against the wall, kisses him again and again. Jonghyun’s lips are soft and plush and so pliant and honestly, Taemin could spend hours kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Mistletoe  
> Jonghyun/Taemin

Jonghyun likes mistletoe _way too much._ He’s hung little sprigs of mistletoe above every doorway, and he giggles each time he and Taemin end up under the doorway together, as if he didn’t plan this already. Taemin indulges him each time, presses soft kisses to Jonghyun’s lips because Jonghyun is always too overcome with giggles to engage in a proper kiss.

Jonghyun thinks it’s the most endearing thing he’s ever seen.

“You’re so cute, Jonghyunnie,” Taemin says between kisses, “my cute angel.”

Jonghyun flushes pink and nods, standing on his toes to kiss Taemin again, and then again. He licks into Taemin’s mouth and curls his fingers into his sweater, flushing close and making a tiny noise when Taemin’s hands fall to his slim waist.

“Taemin?” Jonghyun sounds dazed and Taemin backs him against the wall, kisses him again and again. Jonghyun’s lips are soft and plush and so _pliant_ and honestly, Taemin could spend hours kissing him. One of his legs slots itself between Jonghyun’s and Jonghyun _whimpers_ into his mouth, fingers tightening and lips becoming more insistent.

“Taemin,” Jonghyun whispers when he has breath, “Taemin, _please_ …”

“What is it, baby?”

Jonghyun flushes pink at the petname, then murmurs, “Kiss me again?”

And Taemin does - kisses Jonghyun until their lips are swollen and tingly and red. The only break they have between kisses is for Taemin to tug Jonghyun to their bedroom - Jonghyun settles on top of Taemin and kisses him again, again and again. Taemin tries to count the number of kisses they share, but he loses count at around the 128th kiss.

But now that Christmas is over, all the mistletoe comes down, and Jonghyun pouts as he manages to get the last sprig (the one above their bedroom) down. Taemin doesn’t see why - they’ll still kiss all the time - but Jonghyun just pouts and mumbles that it’s _not the same._ So one day while Jonghyun is taking a nap, Taemin digs through the boxes of mistletoe and tapes one to the bedroom doorframe.

And that night when they’re about to head to bed, Taemin stops Jonghyun as they pass the threshold. “Jonghyunnie,” he says, “look up.”

Taemin barely gets a chance to see the joy on Jonghyun’s face, because Jonghyun is already pulling Taemin into a kiss.


	12. Coryza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss stays sweet and innocent and Jonghyun’s lips are just as soft as they’d looked, soft and plush and chapped just a bit. It’s him that pulls back first, a grin flirting with his lips as he looks down, face flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve: Peppermint  
> Jonghyun/Kibum

> **From Taeminnie: wyd?**
> 
> **To Taeminnie: gonan take a nap i think**
> 
> **To Taeminnie: y?**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: no reason 6v6**
> 
> **To Taeminnie: i dont trust u..**
> 
> **From Taeminnie: 6v6**

There’s a knock on the door then and Jonghyun huffs because it’s probably Taemin being _Taemin_ again. He’s almost tempted to leave Taemin outside just to be an ass, but after a moment, Jonghyun gets up and flounces over to the door, fixing his best pout on his lips as he unlocks the door and flings it open. “Taeminnie, you-” and then he looks up and freezes, because that is not Taemin at the door.

“Hi, Jonghyun.” Kibum has a sheepish little grin on their lips and Jonghyun just _stares_.

“You’re here?”

Kibum nods wordlessly and Jonghyun reaches out to touch their cheeks, their shoulders, their hands. “You’re here,” Jonghyun repeats again, stunned.

“I’m here. Can I come in?”

Jonghyun steps back and only when there’s a tug on his wrist does he realize that Kibum has not let go of his hand. Jonghyun...doesn’t let go either.

They end up on Jonghyun’s bed, laying next to each other. They’re not doing anything but it’s so _surreal_ having Kibum here, with him. “I like your hair,” Jonghyun says quietly. Kibum’s hair is shorter, lavender and it makes them look absolutely ethereal.

“Thank you,” Kibum smiles a little, “it was an impulse dye. Do you want me to do yours?”

Jonghyun pouts up at the ceiling and nods, his frown fading into giggles as he thinks. “I want pink again!”

“Again, Jonghyunnie?”

Jonghyun nods and gives Kibum a sweet smile, eyes big. “Yes, please?”

“Of course, Jonghyunnie.” Kibum looks down at their hand as Jonghyun links their fingers together, brings Jonghyun;s hand up to kiss it.

“Kibummie?” Jonghyun asks then, voice quiet and almost shy.

“Yes, Jonghyunnie?”

“Kiss me?”

Kibum doesn’t answer - they’re suddenly nervous because this would be their first kiss with Jonghyun and they nod slowly and scooch forwards to let their free hand rest against Jonghyun’s cheek. His skin is soft and he leans into the touch, lips curved up in a shaky grin that fades as Kibum leans in that last inch to kiss him.

The kiss stays sweet and innocent and Jonghyun’s lips are just as soft as they’d looked, soft and plush and chapped just a bit. It’s him that pulls back first, a grin flirting with his lips as he looks down, face flushed.

“What is it, Jonghyunnie?”

“Your lips taste like peppermint!” Jonghyun is giggling so hard he can barely speak now and Kibum rolls their eyes, trying not to smile.

“And is that good or bad, Jonghyunnie?”

Now Jonghyun’s smile has turned coy as he shrugs. “I don’t know, kiss me again so I can see.”

Kibum just laughs and leans in to comply with Jonghyun’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of fugue au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/586267)


	13. Foveo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun’s face is as pink as his hair now and he ducks his head down, clearly flustered. “Finish the tree so we can cuddle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen: Tree  
> Jonghyun/Taemin

It is December 13th and Jonghyun wiggles up to Taemin with big eyes and a shy smile; he asks if they can put up the Christmas tree _yet_ and Taemin hides his laugh with his fist because Jonghyun has been asking every day since the beginning of the December. Taemin had wanted to wait until the 18th but he also can’t deny Jonghyun anything, so he says that yes, they can put up the tree.

And Jonghyun looks so _happy_ that Taemin wishes he’d said yes earlier - Jonghyun practically flies to the basement to drag up the box with the tree and the cans of decorations. Taemin turns on the heater and starts making hot chocolate for them both after turning on the radio (Jonghyun has declared that it would be a tradition for them to listen to Christmas songs and have hot chocolate while they decorate, and then bake cookies and nap together.)

This would be the first time they put this proposed tradition into action, and Taemin can’t say he’s not excited. Jonghyun comes up with the tree and decorations and sits on the couch, wiggling in place as Taemin opens up the box and begins to put up the tree. It takes a while for them to really start because once Jonghyun joins in, they spend a good half an hour kissing. Jonghyun’s lips taste like chocolate and his smile when Taemin pulls away is almost as sweet as the drink had been, and Taemin thinks he just might be a little bit addicted.

Jonghyun is singing to himself as he continues putting up the tree. He looks over and his brows furrow when he sees Taemin blatantly staring at him instead of decorating as well. “What are you looking at?”

“You,” Taemin says, coming around the tree to drop another kiss to upturned lips, “you’re really cute. Gorgeous, cute, beautiful Jonghyunnie.”

“Your Jonghyunnie!”

“My Jonghyunnie, that’s right.” Taemin kisses Jonghyun again and again and once more for good measure.

Jonghyun’s face is as pink as his hair now and he ducks his head down, clearly flustered. “Finish the tree so we can cuddle!”

Taemin doesn’t say anything then, but he’s sure Jonghyun can tell exactly what he’s thinking just from the fond smile on his lips. “Love you, Jonghyun.”

“Love you too, Taeminnie. A lot lot lot.”

“Wanna finish the tree now? So we can make our cookies?”

Jonghyun nods and after one more kiss to Taemin’s cheek he turns back to the tree, singing softly to himself and standing on his toes to reach the top of the tree. He is so cute and Taemin wants to kiss the smile from his lips but he resists the urge because he’d much rather kiss Jonghyun senseless on the couch when they finish.

Taemin grins to himself and decides that this may just be the best tradition Jonghyun has come up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of angel au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/588073)


	14. Borealis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin nods brightly and presses a little kiss to his cheek before abruptly swimming ahead with a powerful stroke of his tail. Minho quickly catches up and Taemin’s eyes fall again to the flickering of Minho’s tail before Minho laughs and remembers that yeah, they’re racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen: Lights  
> Taemin/Minho

Taemin hates hates  _ hates  _ the annual swim up north. It’s cold and he  _ hates  _ the cold; they all do except for Minho and Jonghyun. But they all tolerate the cold, unfriendly water for one reason: the Lights. Kibum says they’re called aurora borealis, but Taemin just likes to call them the Lights. It’s more symbolic that way, just like their tradition of swimming to the north just to see the Lights.

Taemin swims ahead with Minho because Jonghyun is busy giggling at something Kibum and Jinki had said. And while Jonghyun is cute when he’s happy and giggly, Taemin wants to  _ swim.  _ He wants to swim fast and be free and-

“You wanna swim ahead?” Minho asks then, smiling softly at Taemin, “you’re all frowny and pouty. You’re only ever like that when you want to swim fast.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course.” the bright red and orange and yellow in Minho’s tail flickers like fire and Taemin can’t take his eyes off of it for a long moment.

“Tae?” Minho prompts, voice soft and smile gentle.

“Sorry...we can definitely swim ahead. Come on, Taeminnie.” Minho grabs Taemin by the hand and tugs him up ahead a little. “Wanna race?”

Taemin nods brightly and presses a little kiss to his cheek before abruptly swimming ahead with a powerful stroke of his tail. Minho quickly catches up and Taemin’s eyes fall again to the flickering of Minho’s tail before Minho laughs and remembers that  _ yeah, they’re racing.  _ Except they have no stopping point so they end up playing around; Minho leaps above the surface like he’s a dolphin and Taemin twirls around and flips underwater - he ends up clinging to Minho’s back as Minho swims. Jonghyun, Kibum and Jinki catch up eventually and Jonghyun pouts at them both.

“You  _ left  _ us!”

“Sorry, Jonghyunnie. I was feeling really restless.” Taemin kisses both of Jonghyun’s cheeks to apologize and Jonghyun gives him a wide smile to tell Taemin that he’s forgiven. Taemin wants to link their arms together but Jinki nudges him and says that they’re here, that the Lights will come soon, so the five of them swim up to the surface. It’s  _ cold  _ and Taemin shivers, clings to Minho for warmth and giggles when Minho’s fingers brush featherlight over the smooth skin of his chest. Taemin has always been unusually ticklish and Minho  _ always  _ takes that to his advantage, tickling Taemin at every chance he can. But then the Lights flicker into existance again and they’re all quiet because of the sheer  _ beauty. _ Blues and reds and greens and purples haze above them and it reminds Taemin of Kibum’s tail - Minho kisses Taemin’s neck and Jonghyun and Jinki squeeze both of his hands while Kibum wraps an arm around his shoulder and while it  _ is  _ a little uncomfortable, Taemin knows that they all feel the same, that they all feel like  _ family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of mermaid au (http://eorumverba.tumblr.com/tagged/mermaid-au)


	15. Vociferor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin sits up a little and his shirt (Jinki’s shirt) slips down to expose the sharp dip of his collarbones. There would usually be a hickey just above the exposed skin and Jinki can’t help staring. His skin is so smooth and his hair is longer now, brushing his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen: Gingerbread  
> Onew/Taemin

> **From Taeminnie: can i call?**   
> 

Since it’s only 5pm here, it’s 7am of the next day back in Korea, so Taemin should just be waking up.

> **To Taeminnie: yeah just lemme get my laptop**

When Jinki logs on to Skype, Taemin is already online, so he calls after he gets himself settled. Taemin picks up on the first ring and when he fades into view, he’s laying in bed still. He smiles when he sees Jinki and licks his puffy lips before waving. 

“Hi...” he mumbles and his voice has that slightly rough quality it always has when he’s just woken up.

“Hey babe, how are you?”

“Sleepy.” Taemin sits up a little and his shirt (Jinki’s shirt) slips down to expose the sharp dip of his collarbones. There would usually be a hickey just above the exposed skin and Jinki can’t help staring. His skin is so _smooth_ and his hair is longer now, brushing his shoulders.

“I like your hair like that.”

Taemin grimaces as he slumps down again, burrowing into the blankets. “I’m gonna cut it soon, I think.”

> **From Minho: i had a lot of fun today**
> 
> **To Minho: ^^**
> 
> **To Minho: me too**

“Minho, huh?”

“What do you-”

“You always smile like that when you talk about him, Jinki. I’m not...accusing you of anything, I just wanted to say it.”

And Jinki wants to cry because Taemin doesn’t _know_ , doesn’t know what he’s done and it’s only been three kisses but three kisses too _many_ and he just. Wants it all to stop.

“I miss you,” Jinki whispers and now he’s crying, gasping the words out as the tears flow, “I want to come _home_.”

“Oh, don’t cry, Jinki. Baby…”

But the petname, the softness of Taemin’s voice, how concerned he looks - it all makes Jinki just cry _harder_.

“I miss you so fucking _much_ , Taeminnie-”

“I miss you too, babe. I miss you a lot.” Taemin’s voice cracks and Jinki wipes his eyes because if _Taemin_ is about to cry, then he really must miss Jinki a lot.

> **To Minho: i dont think we should hang out anymore**

But Jinki doesn’t press send, because Taemin speaks again, voice soft and shy. “Do you know what today is?”

Jinki frowns, and Taemin elaborates. “Well, tomorrow for you. Today for me.”

December 18th. December 18th. “December 18th?”

“Yeah.” the smile slips off of Taemin’s face, just a little, and Jinki wipes his tears away, tries to think.

“What’s December 18th, Tae?”

“You don’t remember?” Taemin’s voice is small and it makes Jinki’s heart break, “we would always make gingerbread cookies together? And watch-”

“The Polar Express, right.” Jinki’s relief fades when he sees the look on Taemin’s face.

“Charlie Brown,” Taemin whispers, and if Jinki could choose just one word to describe Taemin’s expression, it would be _heartbroken_.

“Baby, I’m so sorry-” but Taemin has already hung up and Jinki looks down at his phone, ready to apologize, but he sees the message he’s still not sent ( **To Minho: i dont think we should hang out anymore** ) and with barely a pause to reconsider, he deletes it.

**To Minho: do you wanna come over?**


	16. Niveus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin pretends to think and then nods after a long moment, and Kibum immediately slips into bed next to them, waits for them to get settled before pulling them close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Sixteen: Snowed In  
> Taemin/Kibum

“Jonghyun said he’s going to wait out the blizzard at the shop,” Kibum announces when he comes back into the bedroom. Taemin is snuggled beneath the blankets, but they peep their eyes out and express their displeasure with a noise muffled by the blankets.

“What?”

After a muted huff, Taemin pulls the blankets down just enough to expose their mouth as well. “Is he going to be okay? Won’t it be cold?”

“Minho’s going over there, at least they’ll be together. And besides, remember all the times you’ve left your sweaters?”

Taemin grins victoriously and nods. “See? It’s not bad to be forgetful.”

“I never said it’s bad to be forgetful, I said it’s bad to leave your stuff everywhere. Anyway, can I come in?”

Taemin pretends to think and then nods after a long moment, and Kibum immediately slips into bed next to them, waits for them to get settled before pulling them close. “You’re warm,” they murmur, “do you think Jonghyunnie is warm?”

“Of course he is, he and Minho are probably finding ways to entertain themselves right now.”

Taemin hums, nodding slowly. “He’s so cute, all of his crushes.”

“You’re cute too, Taeminnie.”

Taemin turns over so they’re facing Kibum, and they shuffle forwards to kiss Kibum once, then again. “Thank you, Kibummie. You’re really sweet.”

“What do you say we make hot cocoa?”

Taemin hums and shakes his head. “We should wait for Jonghyunnie to come, and then make it, so he can get nice and warm. Right?”

Kibum smiles at his partner, leans in and kisses their pouty lips. “Sounds like a plan, Taeminnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of piercing au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/585514)


	17. Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has not been sick in what feels like years, so having a pounding headache, stuffy nose, feeling burning hot and having to sneeze every other second was one of the worst things that he’d felt in forever. (Other than that one time where he’d gotten stabbed in the shoulder during a raid.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen: Sick  
> Onew/Kibum

Kibum wakes up feeling like death.

He has not been sick in what feels like years, so having a pounding headache, stuffy nose, feeling burning hot and having to sneeze every other second was one of the worst things that he’d felt in forever. (Other than that one time where he’d gotten stabbed in the shoulder during a raid.)

He’d stumbled up to the main deck earlier and Jonghyun had taken one look at him and said _go back to bed, you look like shit._ And for not the first time, Kibum was grateful that he had Jonghyun to watch his back.

From across the deck, Jinki meets his gaze, and Kibum quickly turns away and tells Jonghyun that he’s going to sleep his sickness off. Jonghyun just shrugs absently, too concerned with something happening behind Kibum - and when Kibum turns, it’s just Taemin braiding his hair and acting all pretty for Minho.

“You’re hopeless,” Kibum mutters, mostly to himself, and Jonghyun snorts.

“Hey, at least I’m not sick.”

“You will be if you don’t shut up, Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun puts his hands up in a weak form of self-defense, grinning that charming smile that Kibum _hates_. “Go back to bed, Kibummie. Don’t want you to stay sick for long.”

“Shut up, Jonghyun.” But Kibum retreats and goes back downstairs to sleep. Jinki is there when he gets downstairs and Kibum frowns at him, shooing him away.

“Go away, Jinki. Don’t want you to catch whatever I have.”

But Jinki doesn’t budge, just helps Kibum into bed and slips in next to him, pulling him close and relaxing. His whole body is cool and Kibum has never really noticed until now how much Jinki smells of the ocean, but he appreciates it now.

“Go to sleep, Kibum,” Jinki murmurs then, stroking idle paths against the flat of Kibum’s stomach, “get better.”

Kibum doesn’t fight the sleep threatening to take him, just nods and relaxes into the cool of Jinki’s body and the sound of his low voice lulling him to sleep.

He doesn’t feel perfect when he wakes up, but his body is cooler and that definitely helps. Jinki is still sleeping so Kibum turns into him and wraps his arm around Jinki’s waist and tries to fall back asleep. It’s easier than he thought it would be and the next time he wakes up, it’s quiet and all he can hear are Jinki’s quiet breaths and the sound of the waves against the side of the ship. If he concentrates, he can hear singing - Taemin. It has to be late into the night and Kibum’s headache is mostly gone now; he slips out of Jinki’s embrace and pads up the stairs to the main deck. It’s cool and Taemin is sitting on the railing, feet dangling over the edge. He’s singing and Kibum stays quiet so as to not startle him, but Taemin twists around and sees him soon enough.

“Do you feel better?”

“A bit. Jinki helped.”

Taemin hums, nods and Kibum watches silently as the siren carefully gets his legs on the right side of the rail and slips from it. His bare feet make no sound against the deck as he walks up to Kibum and places a hand on his cheek, a thoughtful expression on his cheek. “He cares a lot about you, you know.”

“I do, and I care for him too. Just not...in the way you care for Jonghyun.”

Taemin’s lips twitch up into a weak grin at the mention of the other sailor but he shakes his head. “Jonghyun is...not what’s important here.” he’s looking at something behind him, and when Kibum turns, Jinki is standing there, waiting for him.

“Come back to bed,” he calls out, “you’ll get more sick if you stay out.”

Taemin gives him a little push and when Kibum turns back, the siren is smiling. “Go, Jinki’s waiting.”

Kibum goes.


	18. Geranium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwiboon is wearing a dark blue flowing sweater and thin stockings; her hair is in an unusually limp ponytail, and her star-shaped freckles are visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen: Holiday Market  
> Fem!Kibum/Fem!Minho

“Come on, we’re going out.”

Gwiboon is wearing a dark blue flowing sweater and thin stockings; her hair is in an unusually limp ponytail, and her star-shaped freckles are visible. “What’s wrong?”

Gwiboon just shrugs and shakes her head. “You’re not feeling well, so I didn’t want to use any of your magic.”

“I’m _fine_ , Gwiboon-”

“No you’re not, shut up, Minjung. Stop trying to be-” as abruptly as her anger had come, it dissipates and Gwiboon slumps, exhaustion written all over her face.

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too. Can we just go? It won’t take long. I just have to go to the market.”

At that, Minjung brightens; going to the market means getting to _stretch_. “Let’s go then.”

She can barely even feel the magic drain from her with how excited she is; Gwiboon murmurs a quick incantation beneath her breath and summons a portal. Gwiboon lets her go first and Minjung holds her breath and steps through, immediately coming out on the other side.

“Stay close to me, okay?”

“Can I at least…?”

“Of course.” With permission granted, Minjung lets herself shift. She’s always _enjoyed_ being in this form, but it isn’t exactly conspicuous like Tae’s form is, mostly because she hates _collars_ and being _walked_. She’s a bit too big to be considered a common husky but the only person that really minds is Tae. And Tae is weird; all cats are.

Minjung sits patiently next to Gwiboon as her witch picks out mint and ivy, agrimony and borage and yarrow, ginseng and datura. Before Minjung can press her nose against Gwiboon’s stocking covered leg, Gwiboon murmurs, “You know what these are for, don’t you?”

And she thinks she _might_. Mint and ivy are both for luck, agrimony and datura and ginseng for protection, borage and yarrow for courage. Minjung’s tail sweeps against the ground and she feels nervous energy surge through her. Gwiboon’s hand flits to the smooth hematite stone at her neck and Minjung noses her leg again.

“Go run. I’ll call you back when we have to leave.”

Minjung obeys.


	19. Indusium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember those old sweaters we used to wear? The ones my mom got us when we were kids?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nineteen: Ugly Sweaters  
> Jonghyun/Minho

They spend their first Christmas Eve as boyfriends watching cartoons and drinking hot chocolate together. It reminds Jonghyun of how everything _used_ to be, before Taemin and Eunsook and Kibum - when it was just him and Minho. And Minho _wants_ to ask if he misses it, the simpler times, but he instead just stands and offers Jonghyun his hand.

“Where are we going?”

“Remember those old sweaters we used to wear? The ones my mom got us when we were kids?”

Jonghyun lets out a delighted laugh and nods, following Minho up the stairs to his room. “You _kept_ them all these years?”

“Mom did, she still has the ones we wore when we were little, but she _did_ give me these.” From the closet, Minho pulls two oversized sweaters. They’re both new and Jonghyun takes them both, giggling.

“I’m nice, he’s the naughty one,” he reads, “this one is _definitely_ mine.”

“You’re _kidding_ right? Jjong, look how big that’ll be on you!”

Jonghyun just pouts and clutches the sweater to his chest, shoving the other at Minho. “I want _this_ one.”

…Minho doesn’t even bother fighting with him.

“Fine, god.”

Satisfied, Jonghyun stands on his toes and kisses Minho’s cheek. He’s smiling when he pulls away and he bounces over to Minho’s bed, sitting and pulling on the sweater over his loose long-sleeved shirt. When he stands, the sweater swamps him, falling to his lower thighs.

Minho waits for Jonghyun to adjust the sleeves before nudging him, grinning. “Told you it’d be too big.”

“You don’t think I look cute?”

“I always think you look cute, Jjong. You know that.” Minho takes off the sweater he’d been wearing to put on the one that was _supposed_ to be Jonghyun’s. It’s a tight fit but he doesn’t mind, not when Jonghyun looks so pleased at his own sweater.

“Look at the reindeer!” Jonghyun pokes each of the reindeer on Minho’s sweater before looking up at him, eyes wide.

“We need to send a picture to your mom!”

“No, no we do not-” Minho makes the mistake of looking down at Jonghyun, “fine, _fine_. Come on.”

Another victorious giggle from Jonghyun and he quickly follows Minho’s instructions, going back downstairs and throwing himself on the couch. “Gimme your phone!”

“It should be down here already. Maybe under the pillow?” Minho makes a detour into the kitchen to put their empty mugs in the sink. Jonghyun is making faces at Minho’s phone, but he stops when Minho clears his throat and smiles guiltily up at him.

“How many pictures did you take?”

“Like…three?”

Minho takes his phone back and raises a brow when he looks over at Jonghyun. “Just three?”

“Give or take-”

“Three _hundred_ , maybe.”

“Then take sixty five more, so you can have one to look at every day!”

“Why would I do that when I can look at _you_ every day?”

A flustered, pleased smile that Jonghyun tries to hide when he ducks his head down. “I _guess_ that works too…”

“Of course it does, silly. Now come on, let’s take this picture. My sweater itches.”

Jonghyun just nods and pats the spot next to him for Minho. “Put it on a timer so we can both be in it.”

“Yes, your highness.” Minho bows exaggeratedly and Jonghyun hums.

“My next order is snuggles! Until I fall asleep, okay?”

“Of _course_ , your majesty. Timer is set for five seconds, okay?” when Jonghyun nods, Minho presses the button to take the picture and hurries back to the couch, wrapping an arm around Jonghyun and smiling. After the flash goes off, he retrieves the phone and shows the picture to Jonghyun before sending it.

“Now come here, didn’t you say you wanted snuggles, until you fell asleep?”

Jonghyun squeaks and his face scrunches up when he smiles big, the way it always does when he’s extremely pleased about something. “Come here!”

Minho obeys without protest, slips onto the couch behind Jonghyun and lets him settle between his legs before wrapping his arms around Jonghyun and kissing his forehead. “Good night, Jonghyunnie.”

“Night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of timeline au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/586204)


	20. Coriander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junghee looks pleased, but even her usual grin is so much softer now. She’s wearing a light blue sweater that swamps her slim frame and what must be one of Gwiboon’s scarves is around her neck. There’s no heavy eyeliner and she’s taken out all of her piercings; the only bit of makeup Eunsook can see is the concealer hiding the dark circles beneath her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty: Coffee Shop  
> Fem!Jonghyun/Fem!Jinki

Today is a slow day, which is both good and bad for Eunsook; she’s stuck in the front greeting customers, which would usually be pretty fun, except for the lack of customers. Without looking at her next customer’s face, Eunsook rambles through the regular greeting, except-

“Eunsook?”

The voice is familiar and Eunsook’s eyebrows practically disappear behind her bangs. “Junghee?”

“Yeah...I didn’t know you worked here.” Junghee looks pleased, but even her usual grin is so much _softer_ now. She’s wearing a light blue sweater that swamps her slim frame and what must be one of Gwiboon’s scarves is around her neck. There’s no heavy eyeliner and she’s taken out all of her piercings; the only bit of makeup Eunsook can see is the concealer hiding the dark circles beneath her eyes.

“You look nice…”

Junghee’s smile this time is pleased, flustered and soft. “Thank you. Um...can I just get a vanilla latte?”

“What? Yeah, of course.”

Junghee hides her laugh with her fist and ducks her head a little, fishes out her credit card to pay. When she has her latte, she sits at a table by the window and bends over her phone, both hands around the cup as she reads something on her phone. Almost reluctantly, she pulls one hand from her coffee cup to type something in her phone before going back to reading. Absently, she blows on her coffee before taking a sip. She makes a face and Eunsook tries not to laugh at the way she pulls back to blow on her coffee more. Junghee seems to give up though: she pushes the coffee away and returns to reading, lower lip caught between her teeth and hair falling in her eyes. It’s growing out, almost to her shoulders now and the way it falls makes her face look rounder. She looks so much _younger_ without the heavy makeup and concert attire and honestly, Eunsook doesn’t know which Junghee she likes better.

She realizes too late that she’d been staring; when Eunsook refocuses, Junghee has that familiar playful grin on her lips and then Eunsook’s phone buzzes.

> **From Jung: u shd stop staring lmao**
> 
> **To Jung: shut up im working**
> 
> **From Jung: lolololol**
> 
> **From Jung: when’s your shift end**
> 
> **To Jung: 10 min why**
> 
> **From Jung: wanna do smtg**
> 
> **From Jung: tae’s sick**
> 
> **To Jung: do i have a choice?**

Eunsook watches Junghee’s shoulders shake with quiet laughter as the younger girl responds to her message.

> **From Jung: nope lolol**
> 
> **From Jung: so**
> 
> **From Jung: ur answer?**
> 
> **To Jung: fine ill hang out with u now stop texting me before i get in trouble**
> 
> **From Jung: stop answering lolol**

Eunsook pointedly shoves her phone back into her pocket and flips Junghee off as inconspicuously as she can when their gazes meet. Junghee just giggles and gives her an innocent grin and turns back to her coffee and phone, and Eunsook thinks she just might be a little bit in love.


	21. Campanula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Choi Minho, we are not volunteering at some dance show just so you can possibly see Jonghyun’s boyfriend’s best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty One: Volunteering  
> Onew/Minho, Minho/Taemin

> **From Minho: wyd tnight?**
> 
> **To Minho: nothing why?**
> 
> **From Minho: omw**
> 
> **To Minho: ???**

There’s no answer, and Jinki can’t say he’s surprised; Minho never does think when it comes to things like this. He’s pulling up to Jinki’s minutes later and after greeting Jinki’s parents, he goes up to Jinki’s room and plops down on the bed, eyes closed.

“Hey.”

“What’s happening tonight?”

“We’re going to go volunteer. We need the hours, don’t we?”

“ _ You  _ do. I’ve already-”

“I can’t go  _ alone- _ ”

“Ask Jonghyun then!”

“He’s...not available.”

Jinki frowns hard at Minho, but when Minho gives him an innocent little grin, Jinki caves. “Fine! God. Where is it?”

“The dance studio by the middle school-”

“Choi Minho, we are  _ not  _ volunteering at some dance show just so you can  _ possibly  _ see Jonghyun’s boyfriend’s  _ best friend. _ ”

“He’s so  _ cute  _ though and I like him so  _ much- _ ”

“Tell him how you feel then, don’t drag me out to some silly dance show!”

“He’s a great dancer, Jinki. And besides, he wouldn’t...he only likes me platonically.”

“Then why would this change anything?”

Jinki can literally  _ see  _ Minho deflate at that. “It won’t. I just...want to be his friend, if nothing else.”

“And I’m sure that he’d appreciate you going to watch the show more than you volunteering. You might not even get to see him dance if we volunteer!”

“No...Taemin would appreciate this. And I’ve seen his routine before...but Jinki, please  just do this with me.  _ Please. _ ”

Jinki just  _ sighs  _ and nods. “Yeah, fine. But you owe me, okay?”

Minho just smiles  _ wide  _ and nods eagerly, hair bouncing with the movement. “Thank you so  _ much! _ I’ll pick you up at 8, okay? Show’s at 9.”

Jinki nods and lets Minho hug him tight, trying not to let Minho see his fond grin. “You’re lucky I’m this kind, Choi.”

“Extremely.”

* * *

True to his word, Minho picks Jinki up at exactly 7:59. He’s not wearing anything particularly formal and Jinki is glad he isn’t either - Minho hadn’t elaborated on what the dress code would be.

“What are we doing?” Jinki asks when he gets into Minho’s car, “you didn’t exactly tell me what to wear either.”

“Oh...I don’t think it’s much. Passing out programs and seating people.”

“And does Taemin even _know_ you’re coming? What if we don’t even see him?”

Minho shrugs, keeps his eyes on the road even as he speaks. “Then well, we’ve done a good deed. Yeah?”

Jinki just snorts and nods, biting back what he really wants to say. Besides, Jinki thinks, Minho wouldn’t listen to what he had to say anyway.

They’re both told to pass out flyers when they get to the studio; which isn’t that bad, all things considering. Minho has a warm aura to him and Jinki’s smile is open and friendly, so they end up running out of flyers early on. It’s nearing 8:55 by the time the crowd thins and Minho and Jinki slip into the hall when the lights begin to dim. They stand against the back doors and watch the show there, and Minho was right. Taemin is _good_ , his movements are fluid and sensual, sharp and effortless. He has a solo that opens the show and a duet - Jinki realizes later that the other dancer is Kibum.

Which means that Jonghyun _must_ be here in the audience.

“When you said that Jjong was unavailable…” Jinki whispers at Minho, “did you mean he was _in the audience?_ ”

Minho appears to not have heard, and Jinki takes that for his answer.

And as much fun as volunteering had been, Jinki thinks that the next time Minho asks him for a favor (especially if it has to do with Taemin) he’s going to say no.


	22. Cantabo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun huffs but doesn’t deny the statement, comes close enough for Tae to pull him into bed. Tae’s arms fingers tap idle patterns against Jonghyun’s waist as Jonghyun stares them down, pouting. “Well, you are pretty cute…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Two: Caroling  
> OT5

“Let’s go caroling!”

Tae jumps and then frowns at Jonghyun as the elder giggles, shakes their head just to be an ass. “I’m mad at you now, I don’t want to.”

“What! Please, Tae?”

“Why do you want to go caroling so much?”

“Because I’m cute and it’s fun-”

“You just want to show off how cute you are, don’t you?”

Jonghyun huffs but doesn’t deny the statement, comes close enough for Tae to pull him into bed. Tae’s arms fingers tap idle patterns against Jonghyun’s waist as Jonghyun stares them down, pouting. “Well, you  _ are  _ pretty cute…”

“I’m  _ very  _ cute.”

“You’re very cute, of course. If you can convince everyone else, then we can go.”

Jonghyun wiggles in Tae’s lap, frowning as he whines. “Just us! You know Gwi hates the cold!”

“You could convince her. She loves you, Jonghyunnie.”

“ _ Everyone  _ loves me! I’m super cute!”

“Then go convince her and I’ll get dressed, yeah?”

“Come with me! It’ll be double the cute, I’m cute and you’re a babe, so it’ll be even better!”

“Are you wearing only this?” Tae gently tugs on Jonghyun’s skirt, light and fluffy, “your legs are going to get cold.”

“But,” Jonghyun directs Tae’s hand to his thigh, “feel!”

“Thought you don’t like shaving?”

“My legs are  _ soft! _ This only happens like...once a year, Taeminnie.”

“Why now, silly?”

“Because I  _ wanted  _ to?” Jonghyun pouts and rolls off of Tae, frowning, “I’m mad at you now.”

Tae just laughs and shakes their head, following Jonghyun out of their room. “How about you convince Minho, and I’ll convince Jinki, and we can all convince Gwi.”

“But  _ I  _ want Jinki!”

“Fine, fine. Go on then.”

Jinki had been easy to convince; Tae had bribed Minho by offering to pay for his dinner for a week. Gwiboon, however, is not so easily swayed.

“I’m not going anywhere, not in this cold.”

“But Gwiboonie,” Jonghyun offer his best pout, “ _ please? _ I’ll never ask you for anything again if we go-”

“No.”

“How about we do karaoke instead? It’s the same thing, right?”

Jonghyun whirls on Jinki, frowning as he stomps his fuzzy sock covered foot. “No!”

“I’ll do karaoke, but that’s it. Final offer.”

At Gwiboon’s interjection, Jonghyun deflates and sags into Jinki’s embrace. “I’ve been betrayed...by the ones that were supposed to love me most…”

“Jonghyunnie, this way you can keep wearing what you’re wearing. Right? And we can have hot chocolate, too.”

And immediately, Jonghyun brightens, grinning at Minho. “Yeah! Come with me?”

“Of course, Jonghyunnie.” Minho takes Jonghyun’s hand and lets himself be tugged into the kitchen, and Tae steals the spot next to Gwiboon before Jinki can.

“You suggested karaoke, you set it all up.”

Jinki’s jaw drops, but he doesn’t protest, starts to set everything up while grumbling to himself. But when Jonghyun comes back with two cups of hot chocolate (Minho follows with two, then goes back for the last one) he leans down to kiss Jinki’s forehead before sitting in Tae’s lap, and that makes everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of skirt au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/585502)


	23. Consone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin slides into the booth next to Minho and makes an exaggerated retching noise when he sees Jonghyun and Kibum. Jonghyun is practically sitting in Kibum’s lap and he keeps giggling at whatever Kibum is whispering in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Three: Tradition  
> OT5 (but mostly Jonghyun/Kibum and Minho/Taemin)

The cafe has somehow become their meeting place; Taemin slides into the booth next to Minho and makes an exaggerated retching noise when he sees Jonghyun and Kibum. Jonghyun is practically sitting in Kibum’s lap and he keeps giggling at whatever Kibum is whispering in his ear.

“Were you here long? Sorry you had to deal with _that_.”

Minho shrugs and tries to ignore the way Jonghyun’s angered protest fades into another giggle before he twists around and kisses Kibum’s nose. Then he twists back around and smiles prettily at Taemin and Minho, and asks, “Where’s Jinki?”

“He’s with family today. It’ll be just the four of us today.”

“Like a double date, right Kibummie?”

Kibum hums and nods, kissing the curve of Jonghyun’s neck before speaking. “No…Minho’s too scared to tell Tae he likes him.”

“You like me?” Taemin looks pleased, or maybe he’s going to laugh at Minho, so Minho shrugs.

“You’re a good friend.”

“Well, I like you.”

Oh. “Oh.”

“Just oh?” Taemin’s familiar grin is amused, and Jonghyun giggles again.

“He’s smitten!”

“What, like you?”

Jonghyun looks offended and nuzzles back into Kibum’s neck before mumbling, “No one’s like me!”

“You know, we should all do something that doesn’t involve you two practically making out in front of us.”

“How about we actually make out-”

“That’s _not_ what I meant and you know it, Kim Kibum! Anyway,” Taemin takes an exaggerated calming breath before patting Minho’s thigh, “we should do something. With Jinki too, a tradition. We could go see a movie-”

Minho interrupts him, pointing dubiously over at Jonghyun and Kibum. “You _really_ want to see a movie with those two?”

“Then we could go ice skating. Or bowling. Something that requires them to separate for at least a fraction of a second.”

“Ice skating! I’m not good at ice skating, but Kibummie is!”

“You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

Jonghyun gives Taemin and Minho an innocent grin and blinks at them with wide eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But aren’t you two a _thing_ now?”

Minho ends up saying yes the same time Taemin says no.

“What? I thought you said you liked him?”

“I do,” Taemin shrugs, stirring his hot chocolate. The way he smiles down at his drink makes Minho think of that weekend when it had snowed, when they’d kissed, “but he didn’t ask me. So…no. And _don’t_ ask now, that doesn’t count.”

“Taeminnie, didn’t you tell me you were going to rehearse with Jongin?”

“Yeah, but that’s not until 4:30-”

“It’s 4:17, Taeminnie.” Kibum looks amused and Taemin nearly chokes on nothing, grabs his drink and stands to go.

“I’ll talk to you all later, and Minho?” when Minho turns, Taemin leans back down and kisses him quick before pulling away and dashing outside.

Taemin’s lips had tasted of chocolate, and Minho thinks that much will get him through at least another hour of Jonghyun and Kibum’s obvious affections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of cafe au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/597136)


	24. Bouvardis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minjung realizes then how much more alive she looks with magic running through her veins and the music that Minjung can already hear as the portal stabilizes. Gwiboon steps through first and Minjung almost wants to stall until it closes just so she doesn’t go, but then. Gwiboon needs someone to look after her, and isn’t that Minjung’s job as a familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Four: Festival  
> Fem!Minho/Fem!Kibum

Gwiboon says that the best night to party - other than Halloween and New Year’s - is Christmas. Why, Minjung has no idea, but she doesn’t mind tagging along because Gwiboon always feels generous on Christmas and buys their drinks.

Tonight, she’s taken scissors to a bodysuit (it no longer has sleeves and dips low in the front) and digs out her high-waisted pants and those boots that she said hurt her feet. The outfit is all black, of course, and Minjung watches Gwiboon slip on a choker before putting her hair up in a messy bun that looks like it will fall apart with the slightest movement.

“How do I look?”

“Too dark.”

“Hm.” Gwiboon turns back to the mirror and nods, “should I dye my hair blonde? Or just a gold accent?”

“The hair would be interesting.”

Gwiboon’s reflection smiles at Minjung and Gwiboon lets her hair down and combs her fingers through it, and where she touches, her hair begins to bleed lighter, eventually becoming its usual platinum blonde. When it’s back in its bun, Gwiboon turns back to Minjung, the same question in her eyes.

“I like it. You look good.” Like, really good.

“Thanks,” Gwiboon’s lips curve up into a victorious grin and she spins back around to the closet, “your turn.”

“What? Isn’t this fine?”

“Look at what I’m wearing, and look at what you’re wearing. At least…those leather pants that Jongin left over! Put those on.”

“You said those made my legs look too long. Like sticks.”

Gwiboon doesn’t even answer - just pulls the pants from the closet and tosses them at Minjung. “Put them _on_ , Minjung.”

“Of course, Gwiboon.”

When Gwiboon comes back out, she’s holding a bundle of clothes - a loose gray t-shirt and a leather jacket and a plaid flannel. “Flannel goes around your waist.” She hops up on the bed behind Minjung and Minjung frowns when Gwiboon begins to grow her hair so it falls to her upper back. It’s pin straight and when Minjung goes to tie it back, Gwiboon gently slaps her hand away.

“No touching. Don’t make me put makeup on you, Minjungie.”

“Fine, fine. I’m behaving. Jeez.” Minjung stands and begins to pull on the clothes Gwiboon has set out for her; they fit well (of course) and Gwiboon begins to murmur the incantation for a portal. Minjung realizes then how much more _alive_ she looks with magic running through her veins and the music that Minjung can already hear as the portal stabilizes. Gwiboon steps through first and Minjung almost wants to stall until it closes just so she doesn’t go, but then. Gwiboon needs someone to look after her, and isn’t that Minjung’s job as a familiar?

(But then, Minjung doesn’t think she’d mind doing this for a while, if it meant she could stay with Gwiboon. Even if it did mean a life of endless parties and magic.)


	25. Acacia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun makes an offended little noise when Jinki does as he’d just said, but when Jinki’s movements make Taemin’s eyes crack open, Jonghyun makes grabby hands for his soulmate and hums again when Taemin rolls closer, eyes already closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty Five: Gifts  
> OT5

They’re lucky this year: Kibum and Minho are able to get a break from Christmas to New Years, and they fly in the day before Christmas Eve. They’d planned to stay in a hotel for their weeklong stay, but somehow the five of them end up together in Jonghyun and Jinki’s dorm. It’s already been decided on who will stay where, but with the way they’re all lingering in the main room makes Jinki think they’ll all end up sleeping there for the night. And he’s right: they end up bringing out all the blankets and pillows out and falling asleep in a pile on the floor. When Jinki wakes, Jonghyun and Taemin are sprawled half on top of him, and someone’s arm is brushing his waist. Upon further investigation, Jinki discovers that it’s Minho - that Kibum is gone.

And then his brain catches up with the rest of his body and Jinki realizes that something smells amazing. It’s torture, because he wants to get up and see and _eat_ , but he can’t move, not without disturbing everyone else. For once, Jinki hates being in the center.

But it doesn’t take long for Jonghyun to wake - he blinks open his eyes and when they focus on Jinki, he smiles, eyes slipping half shut. “Morning,” he mumbles, voice rough from sleep.

“Sleep well?”

Jonghyun nods through his yawn and nuzzles his face in Jinki’s chest, humming in contentment. “Is that Kibummie?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna get up and check.”

Jonghyun makes an offended little noise when Jinki does as he’d just said, but when Jinki’s movements make Taemin’s eyes crack open, Jonghyun makes grabby hands for his soulmate and hums again when Taemin rolls closer, eyes already closed again.

“You can go now,” Jonghyun says when he sees Jinki still watching. He uncurls his arm from around Taemin’s waist to wave Jinki away, and when Taemin grumbles, Jonghyun pulls him closer again and nuzzles into his warmth.

So Jinki does as he’s told and makes his way to the kitchen, finds Kibum at the stove with a pile of pancakes already done. “Morning,” Kibum looks up just to flash a quick grin at Jinki, then goes back to his pancakes.

“Should’ve told me you were making breakfast, I would’ve helped.” Jinki sits down, yawning into his hand and blinking blearily up at Kibum.

Kibum just shrugs and points to the fridge. “You can help by setting the table, pouring drinks and waking those three up.”

“Joy.”

“Yeah, merry Christmas to you too.”

Jonghyun is the easiest to wake up (he probably wasn’t even fully asleep anyway), and Jinki just pries him off of Taemin and ignores his roommate’s pouting. Minho starts awake when Jinki pulls the blankets off of him, and Taemin agrees to get up after Jinki threatens to dump ice water on him. It makes for a relatively quiet breakfast; Taemin keeps stealing food from Jonghyun, but Jonghyun either doesn’t mind or doesn’t notice, and Minho keeps yawning even as Kibum elbows him to keep him awake. It’s kind of nice though, and Jinki thinks he quite likes it, even if he looks down at his plate after a while and realizes that Taemin has stolen his bacon and biscuit. (Even with the fuss he makes about it, Jinki doesn’t even think he minds all that much.)

Jonghyun has been wiggling in his seat, impatience plain on his face, and as soon as they’re all done, Jonghyun pushes them back into the main room. There’s a little fake tree by the TV and there are presents beneath - Jonghyun sits half in Taemin’s lap and waits for Jinki to sit by the tree before vibrating in place again, glaring at the presents like he’s trying to see what’s beneath. Kibum and Minho sit on either side of Taemin and Jonghyun; Minho jokingly puts out his arms to restrain Jonghyun from jumping Jinki for the presents as Jonghyun’s wiggling grows in intensity and speed.

So Jinki pulls out his present for Kibum first. “Kibum, from me and Jjong.” he holds out the boxed gift and Jonghyun reluctantly slips from Taemin’s lap to deliver the gift. Kibum’s smile is flustered and pleased when he sees what Jinki and Jonghyun have gotten him: an 80 piece paint set from Royal and Langnickel.

“Thanks, you two.” Kibum stills so Jonghyun can lean over to kiss his cheek twice, _one from me and one from Jinki._

Taemin’s favorite gift is definitely the camera Minho has bought him (at Kibum’s suggestion, apparently), and judging by his mischievous grin and how Jonghyun flushes after Taemin whispers something to him, they already have something planned for that camera.

Jinki focuses back on the presents still under the tree and finds one for himself, from Minho. It’s a small box and Jinki shakes it, hears something rattle inside.

“Open it, hyung.”

So Jinki does. It’s a set of keys, and when Jinki looks up at Minho, there’s a sheepish smile on his face. “Jonghyun always tells me how much you want your own space. And it is pretty cramped in here.”

“Did you just buy him a _house?_ ”

“What? No! It’s kind of for all of us? Or. When Tae graduates, it’ll be for all of us. If you want?”

“We all practically live together anyways, hyung. Hey, can you buy me a car?”

“Why do you want a car, Tae?” Kibum sounds tired, and Jonghyun stifles a laugh with his fist.

“I’m not going to answer that.”

Kibum takes one look at Jonghyun’s poorly stifled giggles and Taemin’s too-innocent grin and scoffs. “You two are _nasty_.”

“Like you two are any better? I have _ears_ , hyung,” Jinki can practically hear Taemin rolling his eyes, “at least we’re _quiet_.”

“How about we finish with the gifts instead of revealing every detail of everyone’s sex life?” Jinki asks before Kibum can rebut Taemin’s accusation.

He’s met with frantic nodding from a red-faced Minho and a sullen frown from Kibum. Jonghyun shrugs, but after Taemin nudges him, he nods as well.

Jinki hears Taemin whisper to Jonghyun that _he’s probably annoyed because he’s the only one not getting laid, huh?_ but he ignores it in favor of tossing Taemin’s next gift at him.

The irate noise Taemin makes when the present hits him almost makes up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of fugue au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/586267)


	26. Candelis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun hums and then nods, dipping his washcloth into the water before finding the soap and beginning to wash himself, movements slow and lazy. “Candle smells good,” he mumbles, words slurring like he’s half asleep already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Six: Candles  
> Jonghyun/Kibum

Kibum finds Jonghyun in his room, three candles spread out in front of him.

“You needed me?” Kibum holds up his phone and Jonghyun jumps, startled. Jonghyun had texted him that it was an _emergency_ and to come right away, and here he is, sniffing candles.

“I can’t decide what candle I want for my bath, Kibummie,” Jonghyun makes his eyes big, “I have vanilla brown sugar, and lavender, and apple pie-”

“Lavender helps you fall asleep, so not that. Apple pie will make you hungry, won’t it?” Kibum steps further into the room, sits on the bed in front of Jonghyun and points to the vanilla candle, “so that leaves this one.”

Jonghyun brightens almost immediately before shoving the candle in Kibum’s face. “Smell!”

Kibum obligingly takes a deep inhale and nods, pleased. “Smells good, Jonghyunnie.”

“Kibummie, wash my hair? You always wash my hair really nicely.”

“Silly, of course I’ll wash your hair.” Kibum stands and takes Jonghyun’s hand, leading him to the bathroom.

“Forgot my bathrobe,” Jonghyun mumbles, and Kibum laughs.

“You fill the tub, and I’ll get your bathrobe. The fluffy one, okay? And your big sleeping shirt. Is that fine?”

Jonghyun nods eagerly and bends over to get the shampoo and conditioner from under the sink. He giggles when Kibum pats his butt before exiting the room, coming back with Jonghyun’s pajamas. The tub is halfway full and Jonghyun has just finished pouring in bubble mix and is now lighting his candle.

“Kibummie!” Jonghyun trills when he sees Kibum. He lifts his arms and Kibum takes off his shirt and folds it neatly, Jonghyun’s pants and underwear soon to follow. When the tub is full, Jonghyun slips in and pouts until Kibum sighs and strips as well, sliding in behind him. Jonghyun wiggles back so his back is flush with Kibum’s chest and slides down until only his face is above the water, relaxing into its warmth.

“You gotta dunk, okay?”

Jonghyun nods and takes a breath before dipping his head underwater, and when he comes up, Kibum has a towel ready. He wipes his face and shivers when Kibum pours cold shampoo on his head, but relaxes again when Kibum begins to run his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, massaging and scratching lightly at his scalp.

“You gonna wash off?” Kibum asks quietly.

Jonghyun hums and then nods, dipping his washcloth into the water before finding the soap and beginning to wash himself, movements slow and lazy. “Candle smells good,” he mumbles, words slurring like he’s half asleep already.

“You picked well, Jonghyunnie. Can you dip for me again?”

Jonghyun grumbles but does as he’s asked, holding underwater for a bit so Kibum can rub his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair. Once Jonghyun wipes his face again, Kibum holds him close, finding both of Jonghyun’s hands and holding them as they both relax into each other. It’s an interesting combination of smell - the warm vanilla sugar of the candle and the strawberry of Jonghyun’s shampoo and the citrus of his bubble bath mix - but Kibum just presses a kiss to Jonghyun’s shoulders and holds him close until Jonghyun’s breaths deepen and even out, and Kibum realizes that Jonghyun is asleep.


	27. Hedera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mmhm!” Taemin puts the tiny stuffed dog between Caramel and Blackie, smiling down at them, “he came first. I think I was like…seven? I got Blackie in second grade, she’s missing an eye now though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Seven: Toys  
> Kibum/Taemin

Taemin has a collection of stuffed animals from their childhood that they’ll never give up, and Kibum thinks it’s adorable.

“This is Milky,” Taemin holds a tiny stuffed cow close to their face and kisses her nose, “I got her when I was like...twelve.”

“Hi, Milky.” Kibum obligingly leans in to kiss Milky’s nose as well before holding her so Taemin can show Kibum their next stuffed animal.

“This is Blackie, and this is Caramel. They’re dating now, and Blackie is also dating Puppy Puppy.” Taemin kisses all three of them on the forehead and Kibum does as well, petting them absently as he watches Taemin straighten Milky out.

“Puppy Puppy?”

“Mmhm!” Taemin puts the tiny stuffed dog between Caramel and Blackie, smiling down at them, “he came first. I think I was like...seven? I got Blackie in second grade, she’s missing an eye now though.”

And true to their word, the tiny stuffed kitten is missing an eye. “She’s still cute,” Kibum puts her back and Taemin giggles.

“Blackie says she likes you a lot, and so does Caramel. Oh, and this is Chichi! I got her first, I think. Her or Puppy Puppy. Then Blackie, and Caramel, and then Milky. My babies,” Taemin snuggles them all at once, kissing each of their foreheads before offering their cheek for Kibum to kiss.

So Kibum does, kisses both of Taemin’s cheeks and then each of their stuffed animals before kissing Taemin’s pretty lips. Taemin’s grin is pleased and flustered, and they hide behind Chichi, giggling when Kibum gently tugs Chichi away to kiss them again.

“Your babies are cute, but you’re cuter.”

Taemin covers their smile with their fist, shaking their head before putting a finger to their lips. “They’ll hear you! Milky says you’re mean, and Chichi doesn’t like you either anymore!”

“Can you tell them I said I’m sorry?” Kibum runs his fingers through Taemin’s hair, an amused smile on his lips as Taemin thinks.

“Kiss them better!”

So Kibum leans in and presses kisses to each of their forehead, and again when Taemin demands it. “And now kiss me!”

“Of course, Taeminnie.” Kibum cups Taemin’s face in his hands and kisses them slow, gentle and sweet. His lips linger against Taemin’s and Taemin sucks on the silver hoops adorning Kibum’s lower lip, hands coming up to pull Kibum close. It ends with Taemin’s back against the sheets, their stuffed animals spread around them as Kibum kisses them again, again and again.

When Kibum rolls off of Taemin, he accidentally squishes Milky beneath him, and Taemin gasps. “Milky says she’s mad at you, kiss her better, and kiss me too!”

So Kibum does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of piercing au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/585514)  
> ps those are all.....my stuffies i love my babies


	28. Dianthus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin grabs his phone again and checks his conversation with Jinki - Jinki has read his last message but left it unanswered, and that only makes Taemin’s anger. There is literally nothing, he decides, that could make him forgive Jinki at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Eight: Miracle  
> Onew/Taemin

It’s the first Christmas Taemin spends alone in _years_. He supposes that he could go over to Kibum’s, but he’s just gotten back together with Jonghyun, and Taemin doesn’t want to disrupt any Skyping they might be doing. And he isn’t exactly in the mood to go downstairs and socialize, so he tells his parents that he’s not doing well and they leave him alone for the day. (Rather, they go to church and then come back to make breakfast, after which Taemin grumps that he’s feeling sick and retires to his room.)

He’s laying in bed, and Jjongie is in his arms (the stuffed dog was a gift from Jonghyun, who had also demanded that it be named after him) and his phone is beside him on vibrate. It does vibrate more than once, but Taemin ignores it in favor of rolling over so the phone falls on the bedsheets. He feels strangely… _sad_ , a dull ache in his chest that he tries (fails) to chase away any thoughts of Jinki. He wants his boyfriend _with_ him but at the same time, _god,_ he wants…he wants Jinki to hurt like he had. And Taemin hates that he’s thinking like that because he’s just a fucking kid and he doesn’t deserve someone like Jinki and obviously _Minho_ is a better boyfriend than him and at least Minho makes Jinki happy.

And now he’s crying.

Taemin presses his tears into Jjongie’s soft felt, tries to stifle his sobs lest his parents hear. He doesn’t want them to worry about him because honestly, he’s fine. He just. Wants to not feel anymore.

> **To Jongin: do u wanna go dance**
> 
> **From Jongin: cant :(**
> 
> **From Jongin: with fam**
> 
> **From Jongin: besides i dont have the keys to the studio**
> 
> **From Jongin: you having a hard time? you can come over if you want, my fam loves you**

Taemin doesn’t answer Jongin’s messages, just tosses his phone back down again. He loves Jongin, he really does, but today is…not a good day. For anything. Taemin closes his eyes and tosses his arm over his face, biting his lip to keep from crying. It works (of course it does, he’s been doing this for months now) and he lays still, sniffling every so often. He puts Jjongie down gently next to him so the stuffed animal can dry off.

> **To Kibum: hyung**
> 
> **To Kibum: wyd**
> 
> **From Kibum: skpying jong but do yuo need anything bc i can come over if u want**
> 
> **To Kibum: no its fine**
> 
> **To Kibum: tell hyung hi**

Kibum calls then but Taemin ignores it; he’d feel even shittier if he kept Kibum and Jonghyun away from each other.

Taemin kind of wants to die a little, but he wants to sleep more, so he does.

When he wakes, it’s evening - the sun has already set and Taemin sits up and stretches, kissing Jjongie’s forehead before putting him under the covers and making his bed so it looks like Jjongie is sleeping. Taemin figures that he should probably check his phone, so he does. It’s mostly unread messages from Kibum, and he ignores those. He’ll get back to Kibum later, when he doesn’t _feel_ so much, when he can make logical decisions and not fuck something else up, like Jinki did. Speaking of.

Taemin grabs his phone again and checks his conversation with Jinki - Jinki has read his last message but left it unanswered, and that only makes Taemin’s anger swell. There is literally nothing, he decides, that could make him forgive Jinki at this point.

Just then, his phone vibrates and Taemin snatches it up, snorting when he sees the message is from Jinki.

> **From Jinki: are you home?**
> 
> **From Jinki: i miss u**
> 
> **From Jinki: we’re supposed to be cuddlign now, arent we**
> 
> **To Jinki: im home.**

Taemin’s hands are shaking, but he doesn’t know why. The three dots pop up that show Jinki is typing, but they disappear after a moment, and don’t come back.

The doorbell rings then and Taemin sighs, flopping back down on his bed and grabbing Jjongie to kiss him again. Indistinguishable voices from downstairs and quiet footsteps coming up the stairs; Taemin rolls over, ready to pretend that he’s asleep so he won’t have to socialize, but his door is opened with no prior knocking. So Taemin rolls over and sits up and freezes, because it’s Jinki standing there in the doorway.

“Jinki?” (And all of Taemin’s anger fades away because Jinki is _here_ , it’s really him)

Jinki opens his arms and smiles and murmurs, “Merry Christmas, Taeminnie.”


	29. Edelweiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when Gwiboon finds out that Junghee and Tae are having a concert not twenty minutes from their respective homes, she freaks out. She freaks out because they’re coming here, because she has no more money left, because they’re going to be here and if I don’t go I’ll die, Eunsook, I swear I’ll die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Twenty Nine: Sacrifice  
> Fem!Jinki/Fem!Kibum

Eunsook doesn’t make much money in a day, and what she does make, she saves - half of her money goes into savings, a fourth into spending and another fourth for emergencies. She’s very careful with her money, unlike her best friend Gwiboon, who buys things on whims and seems to never run out of money to spend. Of course, Gwiboon _does_ tend to redesign the old clothes she buys, and resell them at a higher price - but Gwiboon always has been good at things like that.

But instead of clothes, she’s recently been buying as much of Junghee and Tae’s merch as she can. Albums, shirts and posters - Eunsook thinks it’s ridiculous, but she enjoys seeing her longtime friend happy.

Even if it does mean she has to listen to their music whenever they’re together.

(Eunsook _hates_ rock music.)

So when Gwiboon finds out that Junghee and Tae are having a concert not twenty minutes from their respective homes, she _freaks out_. She freaks out because they’re coming _here_ , because she has no more money left, because _they’re going to be here and if I don’t go I’ll die, Eunsook, I swear I’ll die._

And Eunsook just sighs and rolls her eyes and tells Gwiboon that no, she won’t die. They’ll come back and she’ll _save her money_ and see them next time. Gwiboon always threatens tears when Eunsook says that, so now Eunsook just pats her shoulder and humors her.

What she doesn’t tell Gwiboon is that she has just enough money to buy two tickets, (because Gwiboon can’t go _alone_ , and she doesn’t trust anyone else with her friend) instead of buying herself something nice like she’d been planning to.

So the night before the concert, Eunsook goes over to Gwiboon’s one more time, finds her friend moping on the couch. “Hi, babe,” Gwiboon says, voice unsteady, “here to gloat over my bad budgeting skills?”

“No,” Eunsook sits next to Gwiboon and hugs her close, kissing her forehead gently, “think of this as an early birthday gift.”

And when Gwiboon sees the tickets, she _screams_.

The next night, they’re at the front of the line for the concert, both of them in outfits that are tight and black and sure, Eunsook _thinks_ she looks good, but she’s uncomfortable - but Gwiboon is happy, so she says nothing.

“Thank you so _much_ ,” Gwiboon yells in Eunsook’s ear, “I’ll pay you back, I swear!”

Eunsook wants to tell her not to worry about it, but then Junghee comes close to brush hands with the front row audience members and Gwiboon screams again and begs to be touched, even once.

It’s Eunsook Junghee’s gaze pauses on and she _smirks_ , winks and Eunsook frowns. That only makes Junghee’s grin grow, but she pulls away and continues growling into the mic, exposed skin tan and glistening. She’s gorgeous, Eunsook thinks, not her type, but definitely beautiful. Tae, the other singer, is ethereal and if Eunsook had to describe them, she’d pick _vampiric_. Their hair is long and black, falling into their eyes so they have to rake a ringed hand through it to push it from their face. They both wear heavy eyeliner and the only difference between them is the slight swell of Junghee’s chest and her platinum hair, Tae’s dark.

They look _good_ together, on that stage: they ooze sex appeal and confidence, and Eunsook thinks that maybe if it weren’t so _loud_ , she’d enjoy it.

She definitely won’t give Gwiboon the satisfaction of knowing that, though.


	30. Stephanotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long hum, and Taemin’s eyes close as his fingertips brush against the carpet. It’s the perfect opportunity for Jonghyun to reach out and tickle him, but the last time that’d happened, Taemin had jerked and scrambled away, hitting his head on the floor and Jonghyun’s head with his foot in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty: Ring/Proposal  
> Jonghyun/Taemin

It’s been over a year since Jonghyun and Taemin have begun to live together, and everything is…not perfect, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. They have their ups and downs, but they’ve learned to work through it. Jonghyun still misses Kibum and Jinki and Minho (how can’t he, they’re a _part_ of him) but he cries over them less, learns to cope with the bad memories and dreams as well.

Taemin helps with that, a lot.

Taemin helps with a _lot_ of things, Jonghyun thinks as he looks over at his boyfriend. Taemin’s lying upside down on the couch (he says it helps him focus, until his head starts to hurt anyway), and he’s wiggling his toes as he blows a bubble of bubblegum. Jonghyun reaches over and pops it just to see Taemin’s startled expression. It fades into a lazy grin and Taemin sits upright to kiss Jonghyun, soft and sweet.

“You taste like bubblegum.”

“I wonder why,” Taemin muses, voice dry, and he laughs when Jonghyun pouts at him.

“Are you hungry?”

Taemin carefully positions himself so he’s upside down again and hums. “Do we have to?”

“We don’t have to.”

Another long hum, and Taemin’s eyes close as his fingertips brush against the carpet. It’s the perfect opportunity for Jonghyun to reach out and tickle him, but the _last_ time that’d happened, Taemin had jerked and scrambled away, hitting his head on the floor and Jonghyun’s head with his foot in the process.

So he doesn’t reach forward.

“We can, if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure? Like…we really don’t have to. We can order in or make breakfast for dinner.” Taemin loves breakfast for dinner, they both do.

“We can go out,” Taemin says, and that’s that.

They decide to just go to McDonald’s, because Jonghyun loves McDonald’s and because Taemin’s in the mood for burgers, and neither of them feel like dressing up. Taemin directs Jonghyun to a booth and then waits in line, comes back with Jonghyun’s favorite (20 piece nuggets), a bacon mcdouble, large fries, a strawberry milkshake and an apple pie.

“Enjoy your five star, three course meal,” Taemin says, grinning as Jonghyun giggles and claps. Taemin’s so _cute_.

“You’re so cute!”

“You’re not too bad yourself, Jonghyunnie.”

Jonghyun hides his grin behind his fist and calms it with a long sip of their milkshake. Taemin waits for him and holds out his burger, but Jonghyun shakes his head. He likes burgers, but he’s not in the mood. Besides, he has his chicken nuggets.

(Taemin jokes that Jonghyun has a mild addiction to chicken nuggets, and Jonghyun secretly agrees. He loves chicken nuggets so _much_.)

“Are you happy?” Taemin asks then, burger almost half done, while Jonghyun is still picking through his fourth nugget.

“Yeah, I am. Why?”

The ghost of a smile flirts with Taemin’s lips and he ducks his head before shaking it. “Nothing, just…wondering.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I know.” Taemin wipes his hands off with his napkin, then reaches down to dig in his jacket pocket. He comes up with a tiny black box that he slides across the table, and Jonghyun opens it, curious.

And he promptly drops it, because there is a ring inside. It’s a simple silver band (Jonghyun doesn’t like flashy things) and the implications make Jonghyun’s heart swell and tears well up.

“Tae-” Jonghyun looks up at Taemin through his tears and Taemin frowns.

“Do you not like it?”

“I _love_ it, you idiot! I’m crying because I’m _happy_. Even if you did propose to me in the middle of dinner at _McDonald’s_.”

“I was going to save it, but I didn’t want to forget. Or lose it.” Taemin shrugs, and Jonghyun laughs because that is such a Taemin thing to do, and it’s one of the many Taemin things that he’s fallen in love with.

“So does that mean yes?”

“Of course it does, Taeminnie.”

“Good, I didn’t want to have to return that ring.”

Jonghyun decides to split their pie instead of replying to _that_ comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of angel au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/588073)


	31. Plumeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun smiles, and Minho melts, leaning in to kiss him gently. Jonghyun doesn’t even stiffen and Minho feels his love swell at how...how trusting Jonghyun is now. “I love you, so so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirty One: Midnight/Resolutions  
> Jonghyun/Minho

They’re waiting for the ball to drop: it’d been something of a tradition between the two of them, to watch the New Year’s celebration together. They hadn’t done it in a while (understandably) but now they can again - they’re snuggled up on the couch, one big blanket covering them both, and Jonghyun is attentively watching the TV screen while Minho watches him.

“Do you-” Jonghyun turns abruptly and his words falter when he sees Minho staring at him.

“What?”

“You love me,” Jonghyun whispers, “you love me so _much_. I can tell by your face..”

And oh, Minho thinks, _oh_. “I do.”

Jonghyun _smiles_ , and Minho melts, leaning in to kiss him gently. Jonghyun doesn’t even stiffen and Minho feels his love swell at how…how _trusting_ Jonghyun is now. “I love you, so so much.”

“I love you too,” Jonghyun mumbles, grinning, “love you a lot.”

“What were you going to ask though, Jonghyunnie?”

“Oh! Do you have any resolutions?”

“Hm…I want to exercise less, I think. Spend more time with you.”

“I want to exercise more though!” Jonghyun looks offended, “we could go on walks together…and the gym!”

“But you’re cute, all squishy and soft.”

“You are too.”

Oh. Minho kisses Jonghyun’s forehead, smiles down at him. “Thanks, Hyun. Do you have any resolutions?”

“I wanna stop eating after midnight. And I want to be more…honest about my feelings. I trust you.”

“Oh, I have another one. I want to be more organized, so you don’t have to pick up after me all the time.”

“I don’t mind though-”

“But I want to, Jonghyunnie,” Minho interrupts, gentle, “I don’t want to burden you.”

Jonghyun shakes his head, a fond smile on his lips. “Then I want to learn to cook better. And not get so invested in my songwriting, so you don’t have to remind me to eat and sleep all the time.”

Minho opens his mouth, then closes it, choosing instead to steal more of the blanket for himself as Jonghyun begins to giggle. “You silly,” he mumbles fondly, grinning as Jonghyun nuzzles close, wrapping himself around Minho like he’s trying to leech off Minho’s body heat.

“Your silly.”

And yeah, Minho thinks, Jonghyun is his. But more importantly, he’s Jonghyun’s as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of timeline au (http://archiveofourown.org/series/586204)


End file.
